Another way to say 'I love you'
by Raineel
Summary: When I write, she sketches. When I sing, she paints. We are rather the opposite but we share one same passion, each other. AU shiznat and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Nothing but you and I

Sorry, this idea was stuck on my head for a few days…it wouldn't let me until I post it so here it is enjoy x3 (and believe me when I say it is not the only one T.T)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome but I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD o yeah! The songs they belong to me XD –except some that I might mention later-

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nothing but you and I**

**City of Roma, Italy -Coliseum**

Even in the middle of the night, loud cheering could be heard from the Coliseum. The once empty arena was covered with fog, lights of ever thinkable color flashing everywhere and millions of people on the sits, surrounding the place. A loud crowd of teenagers, mostly girls, wearing black t-shirts with a silver wolf or big silver 'K' on it, shouted and jumped around their sits. Their eyes gazing intently at the center of the arena as the fog began to dissipated, slowly revealing a female figure.

Black sport shoes, tight denim blue jeans that showed her figure and accented her hips. A simple white crop top almost exposing her muscular abdomen for her blue dark electric guitar hang on her, covering it. The figure smiled, jade vivid eyes reflecting excitement and satisfaction.

Natsuki Kruger, the top singer of Germany and soon one of the best around the world, walked over the microphone.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted with her husky voice, there was another wave of loud cheering and shouting. When it subsided a little, she spoke again. "This song is called 'Nothing but you and I'."

The crowd gave another round of cheering and applause, lights when off. Then it came back, focusing only on Natsuki who was slowly playing her guitar at first, then faster as she sang the lyrics hastily and loudly.

_I won't give a damn!  
I won't even care!  
This is not in vain!  
There will be no pain!  
for I know there's no light!  
for nothing is right!_

The crowd cheered louder, the drummer started his playing, bass and another set of electric guitars followed as Natsuki kept singing louder and louder.

_Everything is a lie!  
Just to get you on their little trap!  
What a piece of crap!  
Nothing is real,  
the world is a set up  
keep faking, keep lying  
there's nothing but you, oh baby  
and they keep telling me do this, do that!_

_I won't give a damn!  
I won't even care!  
This is not in vain!  
There will be no pain!  
for I know there's no light!  
for nothing is right!_

Natsuki stops for a second and starts singing slower and quieter, motioning her fans to quiet a little.

_Yet you gaze up at me, looking so cold  
looking empty, shameless and helpless  
but do you know?  
do you even realize?_

_There's nothing but you and I  
even when the world is fucked up  
even when we can't see each other  
I know that you are outside_

Once again the singer sings hastily and loudly for a second time as her fans do the same.

_Nothing but you and I, baby!  
Nothing can be done!  
Nothing worth but our love!  
Doesn't matter if we don't know each other  
doesn't matter if there is lies at the start  
because there is nothing but you and I_

_No time, no place  
that I can't reach and find you  
even when the world is fucked up  
even when we can't see each other  
I know you are outside_

_I won't give a damn!  
I won't even care!  
This is not in vain!  
There will be no pain!  
for I know there's no light!  
for nothing is right!_

Then there was silence as the song ended with the simple last parts of the song.

_There's nothing but you and I  
And no matter what we do or think  
There is nothing worth more than our love…_

* * *

A blonde woman in her thirties sat at a simple red couch with a laptop on her lap as her lime eyes scanned it for a while.

Adelle Lane, now one of the most famous producers in German, smirked. It had been two years ago, when she met 19 years old Natsuki Kruger. That fateful night, when the raven-haired thought she was alone at the park. Adelle, doing her usual night walk, was highly impressed the first time she heard Natsuki singing, so bitter, joyful and such passion giving for each word sang. From that day, Natsuki Kruger was known all around German.

She chuckled watching her musician prodigy grumble and sighing as she sat on the couch. They had chosen to rent a simple cottage away from the city for some peace and safety of the fans. The cottage contained all basic necessities Adelle was grateful for: two bedrooms with their respective bathrooms, a small kitchen and living room with a television, small table and two couches.

"Aren't you enjoying Rome?" teased the producer, closing her laptop and putting it on the wooden table.

"Please tell me we are going to a less wild place." grumbled the singer, putting a hand over her head, "What do people feed themselves with? They were too overexcited for my taste."

"So Natsuki likes them docile and tamed?" a grin appearing on her face.

"Adelle." She warned, glaring at the blonde with a slightly blush and then asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Japan."

There were many things people we afraid of, however, Natsuki had fewer than usual, common people. In her entire life, she had done her best and tried to surpass others so she will have a better future. She never feared anything but that single word, the single place where she never wanted to go ever again: Japan. She felt her heart stop for a second, her fist tighten till her knuckles were white as she gritted her teeth. Japan was not her favorite place, it was where her past was. A past she wanted so much to forget and avoid.

Adelle watched painfully, her eyes try to avoid looking at the rigid back of Natsuki. She knew her past, she knew and still chose that place. Now all she could do was watch and sigh once Natsuki walked away without a word.

* * *

**Paris, France –Louvre Museum**

Men and women, formally dressed, waited patiently around the Art exhibition of the museum. Suddenly a young chestnut haired woman and middle age man walked over the center of the room where one covered painting hanged alone.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen." The middle age greeted formally his gray eyes staring intently at everyone, "Today we will present the newest piece of work from Shizuru Viola," he motioned toward the crimson eye woman, "she has honored the Louvre Museum by donating this painting to us."

The red dark cloth was taken, adorned with a golden frame, the painting was revealed. It had a dark black with a mix of gray and violet background. There was nothing more than two white figures one with a blue dot on her chest and the other a red one, clearly they were females, one holding the other protectively from behind. It gave the image that the darkness swallowed everything, leaving nothing but both figures at last. At the right corner 'S. V.' was engraved in red. Below the frame, on black, long and thin metal, 'Only you and I' was printed in white.

People started to chat quietly, whispers of 'it's amazing', 'what a weird piece' could be heard slightly. Yet Shizuru stood motionless and emotionless. A polite smile was giving from time to time but she remained quiet.

* * *

"Do you ever enjoy our lovely trips around the world?" a teasing voice asked Shizuru playfully after everyone left the room.

"Painting is my world and only with it, will I enjoy myself." She replied monotone still gazing at her painting.

The brunette man sighed and moved next to her. Although Yuuto was Shizuru's sponsor, there was never a real communication between them. The young man had tried everything in his power to make the chestnut haired express herself more and even if he knew that most of the time it was all fake, he wished he could see the real Shizuru: the one who will let her guard down and let her emotions show, the one who smiled while painting and forget about everything but the joy of life.

"We are going back to Japan, rest a little. The flight is early on the morning." Yuuto informed as he left the room silently. Shizuru stared at her painting once more before leaving.

It wasn't till she was back on her hotel, around her sketches, the paint and brushes did she show her true emotions. She knocked her stand, then her paintings and fell on her knees. A single tear dropped from her beautiful face.

A single word, it was all that: Japan. It was all it took for Shizuru Viola to lose her gracefulness in the safety of her room. She laughed bitterly, almost insanely. Her hand, in an act of anger, broke the paint brush she once held. Japan. Where her past, long forgotten was, the only place where people knew who she really was, the one and only cursed place she hated the most.

* * *

Mini feed:

Natsuki: wow, that was too much drama don't you think?

Shizuru: -nods- Natsuki is right –glares at rainee-chan-

Rainee-chan: What? I wanted to put some drama ok? Besides there is still a long way to go –sigh-

Natsuki: I think you should just go back to your other fics.

Rainee-chan: BUT! BUT!

Shizuru: no buts –smiles- besides, Rainee-chan got to do that scene I so want it.

Rainee-chan, Natsuki: -sweatsdrop- we might both get traumatized with it…

* * *

It's short but hey! I got a lot of details in it and feelings x3 hope you like them. Reviews are always liked xD and you can always tell me you liked or hated it too x3 –used to harsh words- so if it really sucked then thank you for telling me.


	2. Chapter 2: New people, Old town

**A/N** ok…I really couldn't help updating this one first hmm why? Because is the first time I get 12 reviews so damn fast x3 hehe it made my day. But hmm I am surely updating my others fic soon to, need to do some progress with them but I am getting this one till a third chapter if I get the same amount of reviews or so again x3.

One more thing, it seems that everyone think that both Shizuru and Natsuki have met before well, they haven't –I have no idea why most of you people think that- I wonder did I make it that confusing? Anyway just telling you, they haven't met…yet and both of them have similar but different reasons for hating Japan. I'm trying to not put much of Mai-hime stuffs on this fic and do it purely Otome. So yeah people it pure and simple Kruger/Viola

O yeah, did I mention this is my first try in drama? Hehe hope I don't suck too much. Its un-betaed remember people no beta here x3.

**Ale:** thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome but I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD

* * *

**Chapter 2: New people, old town**

Natsuki watched from her personal airplane's window the almost transparent clouds and the crystal clear ocean. She sighed, stretching her arms above her head and turning her sit so it will lean backwards. She wore her usual blue t-shirt and jeans while her producer had her uniform on.

Adelle merely giggled, sitting in front of Natsuki with a small folder on her hands. The raven-haired simply groaned, took a blanket from between her legs and covered herself, snuggling on her pillow. Soon enough she was deeply asleep.

The producer waited for a few minutes, assuring herself and watching Natsuki breath steadily. Only did she then opened her black manila folder to read a white piece of paper, the words where written in Japanese and the lovely blonde read it with ease.

'_Dear sister' sounds too silly right now don't you think? Forgive me, I know we haven't talk much and this might not be very welcome anymore. However she might be the only chance I have to bring __**her**__ happiness. I need you to bring Kruger-san to Japan. This is something I feel I most do, hopefully it will go alright. Questions will be answered in their due time, sister. Please don't over think things since I sure as well wonder why am I doing this sometimes. _

_I know this is hypocrite from me, but I need Kruger-san. Please go to Kyoto while I get to Tokyo first. I can't say much without risking myself too. We can meet each other and talk, till then farewell._

_Your lovely brother._

_Yuuto_

_P.S. Everything is arranged, just get your people and follow the instructions, have fun while you can. _

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she read the 'instructions' but soon widened as she read the second piece of paper. At the end, Adelle was trembling as a bitter smile covered her face.

"Forgive me, Natsuki. It seems that this is as far as I go." Adelle voice sounded painful, like if she was forced to say those words. Her right hand when to her heart, gripping tightly at the shirt like she wanted to rip it off. She was gritting her teeth and a single tear fell from her lovely face. The blonde felt her chest stiffen as if she was just stabbed. The folder fell, along with the papers, long forgotten. The only sounds heard where the blonde's low cries from the bathroom, Natsuki's soft snoring and the airplane's engine.

* * *

Men, women and children ran as fast as they could, trying to cover themselves from the awful rain. The sky was dark from time to time thunders could be seen and heard. Crimsons eyes gazed emotionless, almost coldly, at the once crowded streets of Tokyo from the safe place of her five stars hotel's window. She was wearing a dark violet blouse, a long black skirt, and black boots. A soft ring was heard and she walked over her bed. Shizuru clicked her violet iphone to hear the voice message she had just receive.

"I hope you are feeling comfortable at your hotel, I apologize for the delay but we will get to Kyoto in 1 hour or so. I'm making some last changes, enjoy. Yuuto."

The chestnut haired stared at her iphone, blinking twice, she walked over the door ready to leave. However before doing it, Shizuru took a small bag, her iphone and an umbrella. She smirked at the people, who were too worried about themselves to notice that the famous Shizuru Viola walked among them.

She soon stopped at an old graveyard and walked at the farthest tomb. In her way toward it, she saw a couple of graves with flowers, some withered and others without even one. The rain was stopping, she kneeled a little to trace the dusty tomb with her hands and stare at it face to face. The grave had no name, no flowers but it was enough to make the chestnuts haired smile bitterly. She left a single white lily on it, stood up and then walked away. Shizuru, still smiling bitterly, whispered as she turned her head one last time to stare at the grave.

"I'm back, Setsuna." She said it in perfect Japanese with a added Kyoto accent.

Shizuru's heart beat faster and felt her emotions going out of control inside of her. The chestnut haired was half running to get back to her room. Shizuru's mind began remaining her of that fateful and horrible day while her heart, body and soul grieved in silent.

* * *

Adelle sighed one last time as she gazed at her once office of hers. She smiled resentfully and painful yet she knew what she had to do. "I hope you know what you are doing Yuuto, I swear I will kill you if this was all in vain." She thought with hatred. The blonde walked over the small couch and stared at the office. It was pretty simple, an average desk at the end of the room with a window that gave her a wide view of Kyoto's main streets from the building. A small coffee table, two couches in front of each other at the middle of the room and two bookshelves at the left of the office.

Adelle chuckled sadly when Natsuki slammed the doors. Her loud foot steps from her black boots could be heard from half of the hallway. People that walked next to her try hard not to stare at her tight leather jeans or white shirt. Jade eyes glared intensely at the older woman. The singer grumbled when there was barely a reaction coming from the blonde. Finally she sat with her arms and legs crossed.

"First what are we doing at Kyoto? I thought we will always go to the capital first? Second what's the meaning of the rumors I heard on the elevator?" the native Japanese almost yelled, the producer knew that Natsuki was trying to restrain herself from strangling her or doing something violent. Years of practice, etiquette and meditation have control the raven haired singer's violent moods, well at least from the outside world.

"It seems there will be an art exhibition and its taking place at where we planned to do the concert." She said it all in Japanese, "and from now on, you should keep practicing your Japanese more."

"What?" Natsuki could see from the red eyes of the blonde, the avoiding gaze and the nervous movements of the producers hands, that something was about to happen, something not good.

"Because, I will no longer be your producer Natsuki." With that said, she stood up. Adelle walked over the door and opened it with a slight sigh.

Three young woman came in, each of them with a different attire and attitude.

The first one was a short red brown-haired young woman in her twenties. She was using inverted square glasses and wearing almost the same outfit of Adelle with the exception of an extra white jacket. She wore a light violet blouse and skirt with black heels. Her emerald eyes looked professional and gazed almost emotionless at Natsuki.

The second one was a little younger and shorter, she had short red hair with olive eyes. The girl even smirked a little at the singer as she put her hands on the pocket and gazed away. The raven-haired eyes twitched annoyed but then noticed that the redhead had a bass case on her shoulder. She also observed that this girl was wearing a simple green t-shirt, with a yellow spider web and the animal at the center of it, and blue jeans with black sneakers.

The last girl looked rather different. She had short black hair with braids and golden eyes and smiled lazily at Natsuki. Also she wore a simple white t-shirt and short gray jeans.

"This is your new team, Natsuki." stated Adelle too professionally for her liking, "Yukino Chrysant will be your official producer while you are staying at Japan and depending of how she does her work, she might as well became your new and permanent producer." she pointed at the red-brown haired woman, "Nao Zhang" motioning at the redhead, "and Mikoto Kanzaki" pointing at the third girl, "will be your new bass player and drummer."

Natsuki was speechless, not only had she been forced to come to such despiteful place. She was now forced to have new members for her group. If it weren't for her long years of learning to restraint herself, maybe just maybe, the raven-haired will had already shout and cursed, even trying to kill the new comers. However deep in her heart, she felt betrayed by Adelle. She couldn't believe that this was happening and Adelle was doing nothing about it. Natsuki tasted betrayal for the second time in her life.

The singer excused herself back to her hotel room, gritting her teeth and trying the hardest to stop the urge to kill everyone or knock something out. All the while, the ex-producer dared not gaze at Natsuki. The new guests sighed and followed Adelle to the couches.

"It seems Kruger-san is rather upset at this outcome." Yukino commented, adjusting her glasses.

"That is an understatement." Adelle scolded and sighed once again.

"There is still a couple of surprises for our lovely puppy but let's see if a smile comes to her face after tonight's outcome." Nao smirked, liking her lips at the thought of what she had prepared for the singer.

"God…what the hell was Yuuto thinking?"

"We did wonder that, Adelle-san." Mikoto simply giggled playfully, soon everyone was laughing.

* * *

"Yuuto, might I ask the meaning of this reunion?" Shizuru's cold voice will have made everyone shiver but only one at the room did. Her Japanese sounded as perfect and beautiful yet it held rage.

From outside of the closed door, people talking, dishes and chopsticks sounds could be heard, as well as a soft taste of Ramen could be smell. Shizuru and Yuuto sat in front of each other, a blonde-haired young woman, black-haired man and a brunette sat around them.

The blonde's eyes were twitching from time to time and if it weren't for the warning looks of the black-haired man, she will have screamed at the painter. The brunette just watched relatively amused at the scene.

"I told you, Shizuru. Hallard-san will be your sponsor for your time during Japan," signaling the brunette who made a small salute greeting toward Shizuru, "while Reito-san and Armitage-san will be your bodyguards and help you around." pointing at the blonde and brunette.

"I do not understand the need of Reito-san or Armitage-san, Yuuto. Neither do I understand why you make me come to Japan if you weren't to stay here with me."

"So indeed I am needed then Viola-san?" Hallard smirked but then, adjusting her glasses, took a white manila folder and gave it to Shizuru. "Viola-san I am aware that your popularity is based on Germany and Paris in Europe while Canada in America and Melbourne in Australia. Your recently trip to China gave you some popularity and help you a lot to be acknowledge in Asia however I can assure you that here in Japan," she smirked a little, "I cannot not only give you the perfect opportunity to be the most famous painter around the world and history but give you the ideal excuse to leave all this behind after a year. That's all I am asking, one year and the perfect life, simple as you always wished for, it will be given. All you have to do is continue painting for a while under a pattern. Violan-san will be able to paint for **herself** and no one else."

Chie Hallard was a woman of business. She knew what she had to know about her new next 'victims' or prodigies and proposed something that they wouldn't be able to back off of. She smirked at the small glare giving to her, even when she heard the painter speak had made her shiver, she knew what she had just said was all the needed to win Shizuru Viola's approval. Meanwhile Yuuto, Reito and Armitage watched silently each praying for it to end.

Shizuru simply excused herself and told her knew sponsor that she will have at least five paintings at the end of the week. Her fist were trembling from anger, knuckles so white that everyone in the room knew how she felt. The painter walked away gracefully but her eyes showed coldness and rage that was been tried to hide behind a polite smile. Unfortunately a young blonde maid bump into Shizuru, making the crimsons eyes glare coldly at her.

"M-my a-apo-ologizes Miss-s." She stuttered and closed her eyes thinking something bad will happen to her. However the teenager was saved by her boss.

"My deepest apology Miss, I hope my employee didn't do anything too grave?" the busty red-hair woman asked but fearing for the worst.

"No, it is ok. If you will excuse me I will leave." Shizuru smiled politely, making the others shiver.

"I am sorry, Mai-san." The younger girl apologized bowing and blushing of embarrassment.

"It's ok, Erstin just try to be careful next time ok? Thank God Nina is not here to lecture you." Both giggled and when back to work.

"That was beautiful don't you think?" Reito try to smile and calm everyone but he failed as Yuuto sighed again.

"Shizuru-san can be really scary when she wants to be."

"Hmph you are lucky Chie is so damn smart or that Reito was restraining me from kicking that little painter of yours a leisure." Haruka Armitage scolded, crossing her arms.

"Lesson, Armitage-san." The new sponsor corrected.

"We'll let fate do the rest now."

"We are so dead when she finds out."

"Correction, Adelle will be the one murdering you if she finds out what you have just done."

Everyone laughed at Yuuto after Chie's comment, of course the ex-sponsor grumbled and covered his face with both of his hand.

* * *

Shizuru was tired if not exhausted both physically and emotionally. Now she will have to deal with three new people in her work but then she thought about the reward and smiled a little. She took her card to open her Hotel room. The lights were out but she could see her queen size bed, a small table at the front, the bathroom door at the left of it and a closet at the right side. The chestnut haired woman closed the door quietly and took off her clothes except her underwear. She simply climbed on the bed and took a side of the bed, unaware of something else next to her. Soon she was sleeping peacefully.

However the sudden movement next to her made Natsuki wake up. The painter felt the movement too and both girls panicked. They went to the respective sides of the bed with their little lamp tables and turned on the lamps. In one swing fast movements jade met cherry. Their lips inches apart, chestnut and black mixed and met each other by the shoulder, breast touching a little and Natsuki's hand on top of Shizuru's. Painter and singer met finally. Two opposites sides, with one similar and connect past but totally different. Have never been met till today in this fateful night, this was their old town but this time there were new people with them.

* * *

Omake:

Nao: Oh my dear Natsuki come to me please!

Mai: Oh Natsuki where are you, my love?

Shizuru: Oh dear Natsuki please don't leave me with Tomoe!

Rainee-chan, Natsuki: -sweatsdrop- really…the drama got into all you.

Shizuru: Ara, ara but why is Natsuki on my bed then?

Natsuki: BAKA! YOU CAME TO MY BED!

Shizuru: Ara, ara Natsuki is so mean. Ikezu –almost crying-

Natsuki: WAIT DON'T CRY SHIZURU!

Nao, Mai, Rainee-chan: -sweatdrops- drama queen…

* * *

Reviews please x3, like it? Love it? Hate it? It sucks? Tell me please xp and OMG THEY GET TO TALK WITH EACH OTHER AND STAY AT THE SAME ROOM OMG!


	3. Chapter 3: Who are you?

**A/N wow!** 14 reviews XD! That's good even better X3 enjoy people! And everyone if you want to try having a hint about the connection of Natsuki and Shizuru's past well you got to try and find out who are the tombs of those girls. It is pretty obvious of you make the connection XD! Specially since one is already at Kyoto –if you get what I mean XD.

Between, Natsuki and Shizuru will experience or something will happen –most of the chapters- that has to do with the title x3

**Bad one:** hey sensei I updated so it's your turn xP, and this one not a bad hanger was it XD! I am even planning to get it to a fourth chapter XD so update you too x3 (got to think of the next 2 since I already had the one later after them x3)

Un-betaed people x3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome but I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD oh yeah! I do own the song 'who are you?' but 'Haunted' is from Kelly Clarkson. Hmm the first song was simple and pure rambling but it is mine x3!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

Loud guitar, bass and drums sounds could be heard from the main two doors of the big auditorium where Natsuki and her new team practiced for tonight's concert. Yukino sat at the front row, cross legged and a folder with a pen on her lap. She listened at the song carefully and took notes.

_The first time it was love  
when I saw those eyes  
that beautiful body and smile  
that long hair…_

_**Painter and singer gazed at each other for minutes, perhaps hours but they finally realize their situation when they started to move forward. Lips just inches away, breast already touching and only when their foreheads touch did the hypnotic spell break. Both of them screamed and jumped of the bed, Shizuru taking the blanket to cover herself. Unaware to the two, they were secretly staring at each other and a new emotion was felt subconsciously.**_

"_**Excuse me, but who are you? Better yet, what are you doing at my room?" asked Shizuru as politely as she could, glaring slightly at the raven-haired woman and gawking at the smooth legs of the singer.**_

_You have no idea how much it hurts,  
how much you are hurting me,  
with such hard words, with that cold stare…_

"_**Pardon me? Look lady this is my room." Natsuki replied as politely as she could, feeling offended and hurt at the harsh words of the chestnuts haired. At the same time she felt being stared. Soon she regretted sleeping on a simple boxer and large shirt without bra.**_

"_**Are you one of those creepy stalkers fan? Look, I am really tire so if you don't mind, leave me and I will give you my autograph later?" Shizuru offered, putting her blouse on.**_

"_**Stalker!? Creepy!? Fan!?" the singer almost yelled indignantly but restrained herself, "do you not know who am I?" pointing at herself.**_

"_**Well do you know who am I?" retorted the other.**_

"_**I am Natsuki Kruger, a very much famous German singer."**_

_If only you knew what I am,  
Only take a little time,  
Open yourself to me and you will see  
That both of us are so alike_

"_**Well that explains a lot, only savages, indecent and wild people like you will bloody stalk us, noble and sane ones."**_

"_**Oh nein, you are got to be kidding me, you are freaky English!? Who the hell are you anyway?" Natsuki's patient was out, she didn't care about her manors.**_

"_**Well, I don't see why I should tell such person like you who am I, but I am Shizuru Viola, a painter known all over Paris and England."**_

"_**You are calling me indecent? You were the one in underwear a moment ago now." She gestured with her hands at the almost exposed painter who flushed angrily at her 'roommate'.**_

"_**Well will you mind leaving now?" She restrained herself of telling the other woman that her breast could be seen too.**_

"_**I was here first, besides half of this building is own by my producer. This penthouse is mine. You should leave."**_

"_**Oh bloody woman, you and your stupid…" **_

_Maybe just maybe  
I fell for you? I feel love for you?  
I just want to please you,  
see that smile again…_

_**Shizuru never finished saying whatever she planned to say since Natsuki took a pillow and went to sleep on the floor.**_

"_**What are you doing?" wondered the crimsons eyes woman.**_

"_**Sleeping?" Natsuki replied grumbling a little, "I am too tired for this. And another thing, I am not a savage or wild dog or anything that you think I am just because I am a singer." with that she was fast asleep.**_

_**Shizuru stood speechless but her mind was too tired to think. So she chose to sleep on the bed, feeling rather guilty at the poor singer. Nevertheless those thoughts and feelings soon disappeared as she succumbed to sleepiness. Meanwhile Natsuki smirked triumphantly for leaving, kind of, speechless at the arrogant painter. Unaware from both of them, their hearts had beaten faster than usual during their long gazing, their lips had almost touched each other and maybe both of them felt something strange inside them. Yet they were too proud to admit what had been go between them unconsciously.**_

_So don't leave me alone  
stop my tears!  
I won't pity myself!  
Can't you understand that you AGGGGGGHHHH!_

Natsuki yelled loudly at the microphone for a third time in the day, failing miserable to continue her singing. Yukino watched and blinked a few time before glancing at Nao and Mikoto, who both shrugged. The raven-haired simply grumbled a walked away from the auditorium, excusing herself first. The other two musicians sat on the edge of the stage, in front of Yukino.

"Seems like she can't concentrate much." Yukino commented and sighed as she closed her folder.

"Hey! Is not my fault Viola slept on her underwear!" Nao defended herself, feeling the other two persons staring at her. "I mean, it IS Yuuto's fault for not knowing that and he is the one setting both women. I am just helping and trying to get some money and maybe a better life."

"Yukino-san is right. Nao-san if Natsuki can't find at least two new songs for tonight's concert we are dead." Mikoto stated glancing at the other two.

"Let's hope and pray that nothing bad will happen." Yukino pleaded silently as she took of her cell phone. "Adelle-san? Yes, I see. No, I understand we will leave immediately." She looked up and said. "We are leaving."

"What about Natsuki?" wondered Mikoto, frowning.

"Adelle will tell her, we got a concert to prepare."

* * *

Natsuki walked listlessly around Kyoto's street. People around her whispered and wondered who she was. However the singer didn't care one bit and kept going till she found herself in front of Fushimi Inari Taisha shrine. She then started to run until she was at the toriis where, if followed, was the hind shrine. In middle of the walk she ran to the left, passing the large red post. The faster she ran, the bigger the sight was becoming. Finally she stopped. A marvelous Sakura tree stood at the middle of a plain garden, the tree being the only plant besides the grass itself. The raven-haired kept walking even as she felt legs hurt from all the sudden running, her breathing coming faster and hearting beating fast of adrenaline. A small tomb, it seemed old but clean and a single Freesia lie on top of the stone.

The singer smiled sadly and kneeled in front of it, tracing the stone with her hands. Then she took a single yellow tulip from her jacket's pocket and putted it with the other flower.

"Seems that at least she and the little kid are still visiting you daily, Ko-chan." She whispered regretfully. "I suppose you want to know where was I, huh? I am sorry, I kind of run away but you know…" Natsuki was now lying on her back with her face up at the sky. "I am finally a famous singer, I have kept my promise Ko-chan. But I haven't found her yet, I am still looking so don't worry." For a long minute, she didn't say a thing but then she continue. "I met a painter," she chuckled. "She is damn beautiful and hot? Maybe arrogant too but I might end kicking her out of my room." The singer laughed. "You wouldn't approve of it, will you? I know your admiration for painters, I will try behave." Using her hands to stand up, she looked at the grave once more, "I like her. I will show her that she got the wrong idea of me. Wish me luck tonight?"

Natsuki walked away; staring at her wrist watch she knew that there were a few hours before the concert. However she was relaxed and confident, all the while back, she hummed slowly and smiling. New plans, new goals and songs were coming to her and she couldn't help but get excited more and more.

_Life is not always fair, Natsuki so try and smile for me too?_ A soft forgotten and female voice whispered to the singer who smiled as she remembered those kind words.

* * *

Black boots, black long coat covering the genre of the figure and black glasses. It stopped it search as it looked at Yuuto sitting on a bench in a Children playground park. It then sat next to him. Adelle took of her glasses and glared at her half-brother.

"Tell me why I had to come?" she asked, directly to the point of why she has been forced to see her sibling after such a long time and simply accept to play a game she had no idea what were the rules and who exactly were the players and the pieces.

"So impatient already sister?" he teased back, trying to relax the blonde.

"A reason why I and Natsuki get along just fine is because of our stubbornness and same temperament, now tell me what exactly is all this?" she almost growled.

"Ever play cupid? I am doing a last wish for a friend of mine, so help me out?"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

* * *

**Nishiyogoku Athletic Stadium, Kyoto-Japan**

Everything was pitching black, fog spread around the stage that had been built for the concert in the stadium. Japanese boys and girls waited anxiously in their sits. From time to time they heard some sounds but mostly nothing. In one flash, lights turn on, fog dissipated and Natsuki, Mikoto and Nao show up each of them with their instruments.

Black boots, tight denim blue jeans, showing her figure and accenting her hips, and a simple white crop top almost exposing her muscular abdomen for her blue dark electric guitar hang on her, covering it. Natsuki smirked at the loud cheering from her fans. Nao and Mikoto wore similar clothes. The redhead had a green crop top with a spider web and the animal itself in middle of it as figure on her shirt. Mikoto had a gray crop top and black denim jeans with black sneakers.

"Everyone, come on! I want to hear your loud cheering!" encouraged by the singer outburst, the crowd cheered and shouted louder. A few minutes later, Natsuki continue talking. "This is a new song I have written, it's for a friend born her at Kyoto. It's called Haunted and I hope does who can understand English enjoy it more."

Natsuki and Nao started to play first, the crowd was hearing silently. _**I hope you enjoy it Ko-chan and lets pray she hears it too, ne?**_ Natsuki thought hopefully and began to sing.

_Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
faster the days go by and I'm still  
stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
in the blink of an eye  
you held my hand, you held me tight  
now you're gone  
and I'm still crying  
shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside_

The crowd went wild, now they were standing on their sits cheering and shouted louder than before.

_Where are you?  
I need you!  
Don't leave me here on my own!  
Speak to me!  
Be near me!  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me!_

_**Ko-chan do you like it? I hope is good enough, maybe is not a new song but it was one of the few first we wrote together, I just hope your angel winged friend hears it.**_ Natsuki thought as she kept singing from loud to low.

_Shadows linger  
only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
don't leave my side  
it's not fair  
just when I found my world  
they took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

_I miss you, you hurt me  
you left with a smile  
mistaken, your sadness  
was hiding inside  
now all that's left  
are the pieces to find  
the mystery you kept  
the soul behind a guise_

As the chorus was about to begin again, Natsuki smirked once again at her fans who where now singing along with them, well does who could sing English anyway.

_Where are you?  
I need you!  
Don't leave me here on my own!  
Speak to me!  
Be near me!  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me!_

_Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb!  
I'm starting to fall!  
Where are you?  
I need you…  
Don't leave me here on my own!  
Speak to me!  
Be near me!  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me!_

_Where are you?  
Where are you?_

_You were smiling…_

* * *

Shizuru was sitting on a her wooden chair, in front of her stand, the white paper blank and a brush on one her hand and a pencil on another. Wanting to relax and think for a bit, she turned the T.V. on. Her eyes wide, watching Natsuki smiling at her cheering crowd and was preparing to sing her next song.

"This is another special song, for a really intriguing person who I had just met." Natsuki chuckled and took off her guitar. Nao started to play the bass softly while the singer put both of her hands on the microphone and started to sing softly.

_Who are you?  
Hidden from my view  
with that mysterious look  
all I could see was your back  
and it was enough to drop my bag_

_who are you?  
Making my heart beat faster than usual  
who are you?  
Are you 'the one'?  
My only and true one?_

From Shizuru's point of view, she could swear that Natsuki was staring at her. Slowly, following the melody, Shizuru's hand moved on her own. The painter, caught in the singer's hypnotic voice, continue to stare at the raven-haired beauty while her hands continue drawing.

_Who are you?  
Who do you think you are?  
Messing with my head and heart  
taking my soul and making me think of you so much  
who are you? Daring to do what others couldn't  
taking my last breath, being in my dreams  
the first thing I think each morning  
and my last thought each night ohh ohhh_

_I can't sleep,  
I can't eat,  
I can't even think straight enough  
all I see is your damn smile  
and I start thinking about you again_

The singer moved one of her hands to her chest, making the crowd more excited. Natsuki sang softly but fiercely.

_Who are you?  
Who do you think you are?  
Messing with my head and heart  
taking my soul and making me think of you so much  
who are you? Daring to do what others couldn't  
taking my last breath, being in my dreams  
the first thing I think each morning  
and my last thought each night ohh ohhh_

_Get the hell out of my head!  
Go away from my thoughts,  
let me rest in peace _

_But why can't you just go?  
Why do you keep coming back to me?  
Why do I want you so much?_

_Who are you?  
Those beautiful eyes  
that lovely hair  
and that damned smile of yours_

_Who are you?  
Who do you think you are?  
Messing with my head and heart  
taking my soul and making me think of you so much  
who are you? Daring to do what others couldn't  
taking my last breath, being in my dreams  
the first thing I think each morning  
and my last thought each night ohh ohhh_

_I can't forget you  
I can't stop it,  
and I still wonder  
who are you?_

When the song ended, the hypnotic spell was broken. Shizuru blinked and gasped at her now finished painting. Her hands trembled, making the brush fall and the rest of the things. She stared at the image of Natsuki bowing then cheering at her crowd on the television. The she looked at her painting.

There was a white, blank background. A single raven-haired woman, almost with Natsuki's figure but only the wolf locket revealed the identity of the person on the painting, was sitting on a sketched couch. She was half nude, a simple blanket covering from her hips and things. Her left leg was upward as she used to rest her head with it. One arm was hidden by the blanket and the other touching a string of her hair.

Shizuru leaned closer to the painting and noticed that all she could see was tiny bits of the woman's green eyes, while rest of her hair covered her face. Her hands and lips trembled, she stumbled with her chair and backed away. One fast movement, the television was off and only did then she let a painful and forced sob. The painter was on her all fours, hitting the floor with her fist and more tears feel.

"Why…why do you torment me…why…why…who are you Natsuki Kruger?" she thought painfully, as she cried again not knowing why but feeling her heart stop for a second but no matter what she tried to do, the raven-haired singer wouldn't leave her mind and her heart still ache and yearned for something she so try to deny.

* * *

Mini Feed (changed the first mini feed after Bad one pmed me XD)

Shizuru: Now, my lovely students what are we here to learn today? –wearing sexy glasses and a tight teacher uniform xP I got too bad influences around me-

Natsuki: Trying not to be around you when you are pregnant. –Sees negi- I MEAN HOW TO BE USEFUL TO SHIZURU AND SHOW THAT I AM YOUR CUTE LITTLE PUPPY!

Shizuru: –smirks- what about you Rainee-chan, what did you learn this time?

Rainee-chan: I have no idea…-sees whip- I MEAN IT'S BAD ONE FAULTS NOT MINE! MY APOLOGIZES SHIZURU-SENSEI! –runs away and passes Bad one- Be the Lord be with you, don't die you still got your fics.

Shizuru: Ara…Ara is that true Bad one? Are you the one teaching such hangers and angst to Rainee-chan? –evil scary smile, whip with negi form O.O (thought I could use this one)-

Bad one: Ahh..ahh well you see…-looks around nervously-

Shizuru: -points at future scripts- I don't see pleasant stuffs here, Bad one.

Shizuru from Darkness: Ara, please Viola-san, I will put punishment on Bad one.

Well…that was scary but to short the thing, Natsuki, Bad one and I got –you know what we got don't make us said XD-

Natsuki, Rainee-chan, Bad one: my butt hurts….

Shizuru: Ara, ara but…-before she could say anything Rainee-chan and Bad one threw Natsuki on Shizuru.

Bad one: good thinking student.

Rainee-chan: hai sensei. XD

Mini Feed- special for volk83, kiangs and lindred.

Rainee-chan: -sweatdrop- ok what is the -- meaning of this?!

Lindred: NOTHING KINKY I PROMISE! –looks around nervously- WE DIDN'T TIED HER ON THE CHAIR TO DO ANYTHING PERVY!

Volk83: -sweatdrop- you are not convincing people with that…

Reito: Now, now lets not go off topic ok?

Kiangs: there was a topic? O.O

Nao: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Natsuki: Rainee-chan has serious mental problems –serious face-

Rainee-chan: I do?

Volk83, Lindred, Kiangs: didn't she already have?

Rainee-chan: HEY! –Shizuru tapes her mouth-

Lindred: ITS FOR YOUR SAKE DON'T WORRY WE WONT DO KINKY STUFF!

Kiangs, Volk83: -sweatdrops-….

Shizuru: Ara, Ara lets go to Rainee-chans hopeless romantic problem, ok?

Everyone: -nods while Rainee-chan glares and muffles that she doesn't have a problem-

Natsuki: well you do have, what about using flowers in every single fic of yours?

Rainee-chan: first OUCH –glares at kiangs for taking off the tape too fast- anyway I can not help it! And I have at least 3 fics without using flowers!

Natsuki: still you got another 3 fics WITH THEM! YOU ARE MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FLUFFY CHEESY PERSON!

Shizuru: Ara, ara but I love sweet cute Natsuki

Natsuki: well I DO NOT LIKE IT! I HAVE PRIDE AND DIGNITY!

Rainee-chan: like I don't….

Shizuru: hmm how about this Rainee-chan –whispers- ok?

Rainee-chan:….-sigh and grumbles- fine…

Volk83: I want Shizuru to whisper like that to me.

Lindred: Excuse…I am leaving to…write….

Kiangs: Me can not think.

Everyone else:…..-stares at Shizuru-

Natsuki: SHE IS MINE! –takes Shizuru away-

* * *

Fushimi Inari Taisha shrine: is well obviously a shrine XD well (this one is also a hint to who are the other grave dead girls) it is at kyoto (go wikipedia for more info XD)

Hope you guys didn't mind being on the mini feed XD –sorry if I offend you or anything…I just thought what you guys might say or act or something like that from your reviews XD- hmm ok…maybe with lindred not XD! But she has and is the one out of kiangs, volk and I that have written smut XD hope you enjoyed it guys and didn't get offended.

Ah yeah, it is kind of short or maybe not?, my apologizes anyway. REVIEWS PLEASE X3 I will always want to know what you think about my work x3 and don't worry about harsh words I can accept them x3. And if I get even more, it means more chapter of this one xD –since I am inspired more with this one than the others T-T even when I wish to work with my other fics-

If I get the same amount or so I will continue this fic, since I do have some chapters of this one XD hope you liked or hated it people x3


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Masks and Unshed Tears

**A/N**I have notice, shakes head, I am not very good at writing long chapters x3! Without making it too long and spoiling the fun. Do not worry if I get a good amount of reviews, I will update soon xD

**Reference:**

**Auf Wiedersehen**: goodbye in German.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed you all made up my day**

Un-betaed people x3 between if anyone wishes to be my beta I will accept offers however I will need that person –at least for this week- that once I send he/she the chapters should at least give it to me at least between 2 or 3 days. O.O so yeah…I am getting lazy to reread is getting painful. So if someone can beta my chapters between 2 or 3 days for till next week pm if not become my beta for later o.o –I will explain the reason behind the rush- if someone is up to the job.

Forgive me for the mistakes…it really got painful rereading this after the fifth time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome but I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD I do not own, the character mention on this chapter except for Yuuto and Adelle.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Broken Masks and Unshed Tears **

Natsuki with her guitar's case on her back, giggled happily all the way back till she was in front of her penthouse. She suddenly remembered that Shizuru was still with her, silently, she came in and when the raven-haired turned around a soft gasp escaped from her mouth.

The wooden chair had fell, pencils, paint brushes and watercolors were threw around the living room. The singer frowned and put everything back in order. She never noticed the covered stand next to the closet. Natsuki left her guitar's case on top of the small wooden table of the room and smiled at the scene. Shizuru was sleeping soundly, turned around from her, on the biggest couch of the living room. She had both of her arms on one side together and her legs curled. Then the raven-haired woman took off her jacket and covered it on the painter's chest, giggling at the scene now as Shizuru looked like an innocent child.

She then wondered what will had made the English woman stay so late after midnight to have choose the couch instead of the bed to sleep. Natsuki yawned, stretching her arms upwards. The raven-haired was about to leave when she finally noticed. There were traits of tears on the beautiful face of the painter. Kneeling a bit, the singer caressed Shizuru's cheek with a sad smile on her face.

"Foolish woman, why were you crying?" she scolded softly and sighed. Natsuki turned once more at the sleeping figure before going to the bedroom.

* * *

A soft smell of eggs, toast and tea awoke Shizuru all the sudden. A little startled at where she was but then she remembered. _I fell asleep on couch…the painting…_she suddenly jumped of the couch just to fall again. She winced painfully at her twisted ankle and whimpered a little.

_Shizuru didn't know how long have she been crying but glancing at the clock, she knew that Natsuki will be back soon. She moved the stand next to the closet, took a blanket and covered it. While walking toward her fallen pencils and brushes, she didn't notice her watercolors and tripped. The painter tried to stop her falling by taking hold of the chair but both of them ended falling anyway. Shizuru cried out and winced at her now twisted ankle. She crawled to the couch, fresh tears of pain covered her face, being tired both emotionally and physically she soon fell asleep. _

Shizuru tried to see her ankle yet the pain was too unbearable, she whimpered again.

"Viola!" Natsuki exclaimed surprised, she ran over the painter and made her lie down again. "Foolish woman, what are you trying to do? Hurt yourself again?"

"Is none of your business, **Kruger-san**." Shizuru glared then slowly turned around, giving her back to the singer. Then her mind wondered how funny did the singer looked wearing a light blue apron with boxers and a long shirt. She let a soft giggle, unnoticed by the other, at the image of bluish doggy slippers.

"At least be grateful, I will bring your breakfast in a few anyway."

The chestnut haired woman heard her roommate sigh in frustration and cuss in German. Yet she didn't care, her pride wouldn't letting her show her true emotions. After a while, Natsuki came back with a tray of food. Shizuru stared amazed at the simple breakfast: two eggs, one toast and green tea. For the first time in the morning, the painter finally noticed that she had someone else jacket. Seeing the look of Shizuru, Natsuki chuckled.

"And you call yourself a painter?" Natsuki teased and took her jacket back. "I thought you might get cold," she shrugged and put the tray on Shizuru's lap once the chestnut haired had sat up. "Now enjoy your breakfast ok? Hallard-san was here early, I will get some ice in a while. Unfortunately you might have to stay home all day."

Once Shizuru finished eating, Natsuki took the ice bag from the fridge and took off her apron. When she came back, she used a thin white rope and wrapped it with the bag around the painter's left ankle.

"Thank you, Kruger." The chestnuts haired woman finally said before turning away slowly and closing her eyes.

The raven-hair noticed a light blush on her companion's face and smiled fondly. She leaned to the painter's face and kissed her forehead tenderly, an action that surprised both of them.

"You are welcome." She grinned even more as the blush intensified. "Since I have nothing better to do for a while, want to have one of those…hmm what does people call it? Hmm…ah yes chit-chat?" Shizuru giggled softly and glanced at the singer with a smile. "You are giving me the smile and laugh I deserve finally eh?"

"Maybe…" she then turn around and sat up, facing Natsuki. "You intrigue me now. Mind telling about yourself now?"

"Ahhh and here I wanted to know about you first." The singer laughed for a while then smiled. "I suppose, I could. What do you wish to know about me?"

"Are you Japanese?"

"Why, yes. My mother was Japanese and my father was German. I presume the same of you."

"Yes but it was my father who was Japanese."

"Ah…I see."

"Why did you become a singer?"

"Hmm well I never thought of it but then the chance came. I simply accepted, after all. I have no attachment to Japan and Germany was my father's birthplace so I thought why not start there? What about you?"

"Painting is my passion, an art I do for pleasure. Nothing can compare the beauty of a simple painting that can say more than millions of words. I took the first chance I had and went to England to start my career. Like you, I have nothing that attaches me to this place, not any longer anyway." She glanced away coldly for a while and then her eyes wide at the singer's own statement.

"You might be right yet words sang with passion, people can hear your devotion you put on them. You get to understand the feelings of the one singing them." She leaned nearer to Shizuru and with her hand made the painter turn her face. Both of them gazed at each other. "They told me one picture says more than millions of words but I replied to all of them, one song, one poem, one gesture and one simple word can say enough of it owns."

"Kruger…"

"So next time stop being that arrogant and let me help you ok?" she traced the painter's tear path. "You have a beautiful face, it is better if you stop showing that mask and let me see your real smile." Suddenly she stood up and put her jacket on, before leaving she smiled at herself and told to the stunned painter. "Tears do not suit such person like you, Shizuru."

So many emotions and thoughts ran around Shizuru's mind and heart. She covered herself with both of her arms and curled her legs slowly. The chestnuts haired woman couldn't help it, she cried again but this time she was between smiling bitterly and joyfully. Someone besides Setsuna and Yuuto had seen pass her mask, a singer. A person she had just come to know barely. Natsuki Kruger, who she thought was like any savage and wild singer that lie and lived a lie. _Natsuki…she is a…nice person._ She thought as her crying subsided. Shizuru could feel her heart pounding faster than usual and wondered what was the new feeling she just felt each time she was with Natsuki.

* * *

"You call me savage? Look who is talking you wild woman!" Nao yelled annoyed at Haruka.

"I wasn't the one fishing around those filthy men! You are famous try acting decent!" the blonde retorted.

"Flirting, Haruka-san." Yukino corrected.

"Silence!" the ex-sponsor shouted.

He gestured everyone to sit back on their sits. The brunette was thankful to have reserved the room of the restaurant of last time twice to have more privacy. He was starting to get a headache. Even if all of them had met just a week ago there were still problems around.

Yuuto felt everyone staring at him, he would had thought it might had ben his mind if it weren't for the seven pair of eyes watching him intently. Finally he sighed and spoke.

"So anyone wondering why are you here?" Yuuto tried a little laughing but the tension was still there. "Ok, ok please don't kill me. I am just doing a favor for an old friend."

Adelle, Yukino, Chie, Reito, Nao, Mikoto and Haruka simply stayed quiet for a long time glaring at the brunette. Until one of them choose to speak.

"Oh yeah? I have never thought you cared much **Yuuto**." Adelle stated coldly, glaring at her brother.

"Look, sis. I know you are mad –"

"Mad is an understatement!" interrupted Adelle rather loudly, she slammed both of her hands on the table. Her eyes showing unspoken levels of rage. "You are trying to set them up! Why? Because you think they are made for each other? Because of what you found about them!?"

"Please, Adelle-san. If what Yuuto-san has found is true then maybe **they** where destiny to together after all." Chie said trying to reason with the siblings.

"However, Hallard-san you do know the situation of Viola-san do you not?" Reito asked quietly, raising his eyebrow. "Maybe Kruger-san is free from parental ties or mostly but Viola-san has not and she has plans for her own life made by her mother."

"I am aware of it, Reito-san."

"There is still one single problem we haven't considered today." Yukino spoke for the first time in the night. "Is it not the fact that Kruger-san and Viola-san won't fall for each other but their connection to each other." She adjusted her glasses and looked at Yuuto. "Besides the point of what might happen later with Viola-san there is still the fact that Kruger-san might not react well when she finds out about it later."

Everyone stayed in silence. No one doubted that both singer and painter will fall in love with each other. However there were secrets from the past, promises and lives that have been left and were about to reacquainted.

* * *

"I wonder if I should consider this my second home today?" Natsuki laughed a little.

She was leaning on the Sakura tree, smiling lazily at the sky. Her arms resting on her bended legs as she glanced at the stone. This time it had one red rose on it.

"So did you like the song? I most admit is a nice one, might think of soloing it with a piano.

"I am really sorry. It has been 2 years already and still not a single sign of your special person." She sighed and gazed at the ground with a painful look. "You could at least give me a better description of her you know, and since I haven't seen those other two I have no idea how she looks like.

"Anyway to a better and funnier topic. It seems that Violan-san, the painter, was watching me singing yesterday. I wonder if she heard me sang that song? Hmph well…it is love Ko-chan?" the singer wondered, feeling silly to be talking to the stone but content at the same time. "I mean, she is hot, nice body and all but damn stubborn and arrogant." Suddenly she blushed. "I bet you will be making fun of me, I should thank Adelle for those boring etiquette classes. They did help…hmm I am avoiding the question am I not?

"I suppose I wouldn't mind falling for her, well I will think of it later. Auf Wiedersehen, Ko-chan."

Standing up, Natsuki turned around to walk away just to see two figures coming.

One was a tall orange haired young woman, she had a left blue eye and her right eye was green. She was yelling at another smaller glassy boy with brown eyes and hair who held a bouquet of flowers. The three of them gasped as they saw who each other of them were.

Sealed, forgotten memories, a past that wasn't needed to remember. Natsuki backed away slowly, her hands trembling between anger and fear as she stared coldly and ashamed at the same time toward both new comers. The orange-haired was glaring at Natsuki while the little boy gasped and shouted.

"Natsuki-san!"

The singer flinched involuntarily. She glanced at the stone again then back to her friends from her past. She had try so hard, even promised herself to never cry, to never look back. Natsuki stared at the floor ashamed, her teeth clenched and knuckles white as snow. She wanted to run, to hide. So hard had it come for her to forget the painful memories of this place and now slowly they were coming back.

_How ironic, this was the last place we met and now we see each other after your death._ The singer thought bitterly.

The raven-haired woman simply fell back, knees bended with her arms stretched backwards supporting her. Abruptly Natsuki laughed bitterly and almost maniacally. For the first time in two years she let herself go, let her emotions flow truly as she felt them coming. Tears soon covered her face, laughers were becoming quiets sobs. The orange-haired, recovering herself from the madness that her friend had just done, walked over her. Kneeling in front of Natsuki, teenager slapped the singer.

For a long entire minute, nothing was said. Everything was in silence, tears have stopped and Natsuki smiled again as she looked up at other woman.

"I am back, Asuna." She whispered.

Not being able to contain herself any longer, Asuna jumped on Natsuki to envelope her with a hug. The boy came over soon and smiled too at both women.

"Welcome home, Natsuki-san." He said quietly, watching Asuna cry and complained at the singer. Wondering where she had gone or why had did she ran away for so long.

Natsuki thought about the word home. So much hurting had passed in this horrible place, so many things between joy and pain. Yet she couldn't help but grin more than usual at the irony. At how fate was playing with her. _Home, it took me so long to escape of this place just to come back and meet someone like you Ko-chan._ She thought, _yeah, maybe this is my home after all._

* * *

Shizuru: Ara, ara Rainee-chan, Bad one where are you?

Darkness Shizuru: Please, Viola-san let my assassin instincts find them.

-other side of the town-

Rainee-chan: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO SENSEI!?

Bad one: -smacks Rainee-chan's head with a branch- that is for causing so much trouble! Not only do we have one Shizuru but TWO trying to kill us!

Rainee-chan: WELL is Natsuki's fault! She took my script and gave it to Shizuru! –shivers- who knows how far she read it? And she is still mad and sexually frustrated!

Bad one: I taught you hangers! Not drama! Or making Shizuru crying so much! I haven't even read that script! Shizuru won't be the only one behind your head if something bad happens at the end of this story!

Shizuru: Ara, ara so I was right.

Darkness Shizuru: it seems that indeed all this frustration is because of Bad one.

-Rainee-chan and Bad one stares at both Shizurus holding naginatas.-

Rainee-chan: does it mean, I am free?

Bad one: BAD! BAD STUDENT! YOU CAN NOT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!

-lindred appears of nowhere-

Lindred: actually she can, Shizuru, she and I have made a deal about a scene to kill the angst and drama Rainee-chan has been writing. –takes Rainee-chan's arm and takes her to safety-

Rainee-chan: O.O yay me? –no idea what just happened but it is happy about being saved by lindred (note to herself, hug and appreciate lindred and her perverted and smart mind more often xD)-

Shizurus: now, now what should we do with you, Bad one?

Bad one: OH MY GOD NATSUKI! NATSUKI! SOMEONE HELP ME! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BODYGUARD!?

-watching Bad one running from both Shizurus.-

Rainee-chan: popcorn?

Natsuki and Lindred: sure!

Darknees Natsuki: ugh…shouldn't we help Bad one?

Others: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? YOU WANT TO DIE!?

??: IDIOTS –goes to Rainee-chan and takes her by the arm- YOU TAKE RYUU AND LETS SAVE MY CHARGE!

Rainee-chan: waaaaiiiitt? What the hell? That is your job! HEY! HEY! HEY!

TBC…it was getting long xD

* * *

You wondering about their past? Guessed who are my 4 main taken characters? xD anyway:

Reviews reviews reviews help me get inspired, help me want to update sooner so review please? xD like it, hate it, speechless? I will like to know what you think guys x3


	5. Chapter 5: Konoka and Setsuna

**A/N ah here update! X3** and it is longer see sensei? I chose to make it one instead of two so you wouldn't complain and I am even giving you flashbacks but still some mysteries xD

Oh and I –oh thank you dear Tee- I got my beta xD thank her for such fast update she is wow o.o really fast WaterQueen17 xD big hugs and applause for her helping me in this chapter xD and the incoming ones xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome, Asuna, Konoka, Negi or Setsuna but I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD oh yeah!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Konoka and Setsuna**

At the farthest corner of a Ramen restaurant, on the second floor, three figures sat chatting quietly, ignoring the world around them.

"Really, Natsuki where have you been all this time?" the orange haired woman asked as she drank her ice tea.

Natsuki and the other two had chosen to go somewhere more comfortable to talk. At the end they ended up at Tokiha's Best Ramen restaurant. They were enjoying themselves while waiting for their food as they drank their ice tea from time to time.

"I see that even working around newspapers aren't enough to make you realize I am the famous singer Kruger?" Natsuki teased, drinking her tea too.

"Asuna-san didn't mean that, Natsuki-san." The boy said quietly, looking rather seriously at the singer, who simply chuckled.

"I meant, why did you leave like that? You were all over Europe and America but not once did you come back till now, why?" Asuna wondered, frowning a little.

"I am sorry Asuna, Negi." The raven-haired gazed away at the crowd around them, who were enjoying themselves. Her green eyes looked painful and far away as if trying to remember but at the same time not. "But it was too painful to be here back then…"

* * *

"**I am sorry about throwing you, Konoe-san." A husky voice apologized.**

**A younger, maybe 14 or 15 years old Natsuki stood next to another girl with brown hair and eyes. The chocolate haired girl was currently drying herself with a towel. Natsuki went to the closet of the girl's room to get some clothes for her.**

"**Really, Nat-chan stop being so formal around me you remind me too much of Sec-chan without the Ojou-sama." Konoka Konoe complained pouting slightly once she had dried herself and changed.**

"**Ah Ko-chan sorry, but I can't let everyone hear me calling you that can I?" the raven-haired teased with a smile as both of them left the room.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because Ko-chan, I have to have my own cool aura around me, don't you think?"**

**The girls laughed for a while walking around Konoka's house. A big and rather simple Japanese home, they soon stopped at a certain room and Natsuki face became too serious making Konoka frown.**

**They entered and were greeted by Konoka's father and grandfather, who also had a somber look on their faces.**

"**Natsuki-kun it is wonderful that you came after all." Eishun Konoe greeted her with a broad smile as he went to hug his daughter. "Both of you should stop with the swimming who knows what might happen later?"**

"**Ah but it is ok, Father after all Nat-chan is teaching me right?" she smiled, reassuring her father and emitting a blush from the other girl.**

"**Is there a reason why we were called, Konoe-san?" Natsuki asked to the oldest of the men in the room.**

**Konoemon Konoe had been watching silently all the way till now. He was sitting at the farthest of the room, in deep thoughts. Then he glanced from Natsuki to his granddaughter. The others came nearer and sat, waiting for Konoemon to talk.**

"**I have a proposition for you, Konoka." The old man stated looking at the chocolate haired girl. "Since I wish for your happiness too, I believe this will make you happy." He stood and walked toward Natsuki, and then Konoemon put his hand on her shoulder and gazed at Konoka. "How about instead of my failed omais, I choose Natsuki-kun as your partner?"**

**Konoka and her father gasped at the proposition while Natsuki eyes widened but she did not speak. Many thoughts entered both girls mind but none were spoken. Konoka knew that she liked Natsuki but her feelings weren't love, her heart had already been taken long ago. Yet before she could say anything, the raven-haired backed away and bowed to Konoemon.**

"**My deepest apologize, Konoe-san" Natsuki said, her face gazing the floor. "But I can not accept such honor or proposition.**

"**I like Konoka-san ****a lot**** but only as a friend and believe me that even after you took me to your home and gave me a second family, even gave me the pleasure to meet such person as Konoka and you I can not accept such request." She then looked at Konoemon. "I am grateful for all the hospitality and the chance of a better life but I do not wish to marry Konoka-san. If I had offended you in some way I apologize, if you wish me to leave I will. However nothing you say will change my decision about this marriage."**

**For the second time no one spoke, green eyes stared at gray ones for minutes, hours. Yet all they could hear were the soft sound of the wind and their breathing as Natsuki waited for the answer of Konoemon.**

**A soft harmonica sound, its sad and happy melody guided Konoka till she was on the first place she had met Natsuki and the last one to see her beloved Setsuna. **

**There she stood, the raven-haired looked stunning and beautiful, alone yet peaceful; she was playing her harmonica skillfully. Slowly, Konoka walked till she could lean on the tree, her head on one side gazing at the girl with closed eyes who was leaning on the tree too.**

"**Did you enjoy it, Ko-chan?" Natsuki asked smiling as she put her harmonica back on her pocket and sat cross legged on the grass.**

"**Aww, Nat-chan why did you stop?" the chocolate girl pouted and sat next to the other girl. "You were doing lovely." **

"**Thank you." The raven-haired said blushing bright red while looking away.**

"**Kawaiii!" the other girl squealed and giggled while Natsuki blushed even more.**

"**Ko-chan?" Natsuki called for the girl as she stopped her giggling. Konoka stared blankly at the solemn face of the raven-haired one. "Is the reason for you to be here instead of going out with Asuna and Negi, the same I think of?" the chocolate girl nodded ashamed. "It is ok. I know that even if we had a chance your heart belongs to Setsuna-san from the very start."**

"**I wish you could have met her…you and her are so alike and…" tears began to fall from her face. Her last words came out as a quiet and painful whisper.**

**Natsuki embraced the other girl tenderly yet fiercely and she promised. "I swear, Ko-chan I will find Setsuna for you and both of you will be happy. That is a promise."**

* * *

**The sky was dark, cloudy and rainy. Three figures stood silently gazing at a grave, wearing black clothes. They held their umbrellas tightly while their eyes were tainted with fresh tears. Natsuki kneeled in front of Konoka's grave, her eyes changed from pain to anger to determination to finally emotionless. She traced with her hands, the name of her now dead friend. Negi and Asuna walked away, feeling uncomfortable and believing that it was best to leave Natsuki alone.**

**The raven-haired girl, simply choked back another sob, tears fell freely once she was alone. Her hands gripped the grass, and teeth clenched. She then finally stared at the grave.**

"**I couldn't protect you; I couldn't find Setsuna for you. But I swear, I swear even if it takes everything of me. I will find her for you. I will bring Setsuna here to at least acknowledge you."**

**She didn't run away from Japan, because she was afraid or anything. She did it out of fulfilling her promise, in hopes that wherever Setsuna was. She will hear the songs and remember the chocolate girl or at least come in contact with Negi or Asuna.**

**After that day, Natsuki started her career as a singer. From time to time, she hoped her songs will guide Setsuna, songs that have been written by both her and Konoka.**

**However, changing her life changed Natsuki too. She lived, had her happy moments yet she was careful. She built a mask for herself and does around her. People will either admire her for her cold beauty or her charming flirts. The mask symbolized her painful past, her way to forget about everything but Konoka and her promise. The raven-hairs true face was still hidden from everyone even from her closest friends.**

* * *

"It wasn't till a day ago, after your concert did I find out about you Natsuki!" Asuna scolded, trying to stop the incoming tears. "I thought you had died and left me alone."

"Ah Asuna that won't happen and you know it." the raven haired assured smiling at both of her friends.

"How long does Natsuki-san plan to stay here in Japan?" Negi asked curiously.

"Hmm I might stay a bit longer than I expect." The singer smirked at the thought of a certain painter. Seeing the confused look of her friends, she explained. "Let just say I will need some help from certain people to seduce a certain someone."

"SEDUCE SOMEONE!?"

* * *

Crimsons eyes stared sadly at the stone in front of her. Not even a single rose have been given to the grave since her last visit. Shizuru sighed and put a white rose on top of the stone.

"It has been too long, hasn't it Setsuna?"

It was a painful whisper, a forced and real smile to show delight at being with someone that had been so close to her yet she couldn't help but drop some fresh tears of her pale face as she bend down to have her solitary moments with the stone. Her mind wandering, unconsciously, to the past.

* * *

**Sixteen years old Shizuru extended her arms backwards. She smiled peacefully as the wind blew her hair. Another girl stood nervously behind her. She had brown eyes and a ponytail on the left side of her black hair.**

"**Viola-san please do be careful!" warned the girl, moving nearer to Shizuru.**

**The girl called simply giggled. She stared at the ocean, birds flying, fish's shadows and the sun setting. Then she moved her left foot slightly, making a small rock fall from the cliff. The other girl stared worried at seeing her friend standing at the edge of the cliff.**

"**Ah but Setsuna there is nothing to be worry about, after all you are here to protect me right?" Shizuru said grinning childishly, sticking her tongue out a little while walking back to Setsuna.**

"**Well…yes but still, Viola-san!" she tried to scold the other girl but failed miserably as she started to blush when Shizuru was only inches away of her face.**

"**I did tell you, Setsuna to not call me like that did I not?" the chestnuts haired eyes narrowed dangerously as she whispered it to her friend. Then smiling, she walked away. She laughed heartily hearing Setsuna sigh and grumble.**

**The next day, both girls stood in Shizuru's studio. Setsuna was wearing a Shinsengumi outfit and held a katana. Her pose was showing that she was ready to strike at any moment. A little farther, now sitting on the couch, Shizuru was skillfully, with her pencil, drawing a sketch of Setsuna.**

"**You are moving too much, Setsuna." She commented, seeing her friend move her hand slightly. "Don't talk, just try not to move, I am almost done." It was then that Shizuru noticed the blush starting to emit from her friend. "You're nervous? I am simply sketching you, it's not as if you are naked." She giggled as she signaled she had finished. The black haired girl grumbled and sighed. She sat next to the painter and closed her eyes frowning annoyed but cutely. "You are so easy to tease Setsuna."**

**Minutes, hours passed and finally Shizuru finished her portrait. The two of them were in the living room, sitting around a small circular wooden table. They were drinking green tea silently and enjoying each others company.**

"**Are you wondering what she is doing?" the painter asked suddenly, eyes showing curiosity.**

"**Yes, but I can do nothing yet." Setsuna replied monotony, eyes closed, sipping her tea.**

**Setsuna Sakurazaki was hired by Konoemon Konoe to be the new bodyguard for her granddaughter Konoka Konoe after the last dangerous kidnapping she encountered. They stayed together for two years till a recently accident. Shizuru knew very well that Setsuna was still feeling guilty about it. She was had been told that after failing in rescuing Konoka from almost drowning, she had asked for her replacement and left the other girl alone.**

**It was a month later when Shizuru's father, Faust Viola, hired Setsuna to not only becomes her bodyguard but a friend to her. After all, Shizuru was one of the heirs of Garderobe Technological Corporation. Viola knew people will never show their true emotions and thoughts to his daughter because of being one of the heirs of such a corporation, unless of course those who were to know her knew nothing about such things.**

**Shizuru admitted that the idea of having a bodyguard didn't appeal her but sooner than she had expected, she was already befriended Setsuna.**

"**You should go back or call her; she might be worried about you."**

**The painter knew, she had found out the reason of the guilt that Setsuna felt. She couldn't save the one she loved and found precious most. Yet she thought that running away, leaving for such a mistake was over reacting. However her friend was stubborn, too much for her liking sometimes.**

"**Kono-chan is strong, I don't have to worry that much. After all that is why I was sent here." Her brown eyes looked away in pain but her smile was of joy.**

"**You are simply guessing, but it seems I won't change your mind will I?"**

"**I am sorry, Shizuru."**

"**Do not worry, after all we are going to Japan, Tokyo next week. Let's have fun while we can, ne?"**

**However it was after their trip at Tokyo, did Setsuna disappeared and never came back. Reports and rumors said she had ran away or died. Shizuru was heartbroken. A single note that didn't say much was left in her room the morning of the day when Setsuna disappeared. Afraid and expecting the worst, Shizuru asked for a nameless grave for the girl.**

**From that day, Shizuru didn't dare step another foot in Japan and became the famous painter she was now known by everyone. She closed her heart, built a mask and had hidden all her emotions. Although perfection was seen by most people, there were those who noticed her more, those who became the closest to her yet they weren't enough.**

* * *

"Ah Setsuna it is really awful that you had to leave so soon don't you think?" her mask was off. Shizuru smiled between joy and sadness. "I must admit, I never expected to find someone like Kruger-san.

"Ah my mistake, you wonder who she is, hmm?" she giggled a little and her smile changed to a fondled one. "She is a well known singer, German and Japanese and she does have a lovely voice.

"Yes, Natsuki Kruger is a very intriguing person. She does look like you and from little of what I could hear around Kyoto to Tokyo. She is very young and a prodigy with various instruments."

For a long moment, she didn't speak. The soft wind brushed her long and beautiful hair. She opened her eyes as she stood and turned to leave.

"I will visit you before leaving, Setsuna. For you and I understood the true meaning of being alone." She whispered without turning back and still walking away. "For you brought joy to me in those little seconds, in those little times we met."

Suddenly instead of thinking of painful memories of Setsuna, Shizuru thought of Natsuki. The singer's smile, her lovely voice and everything that had to do with her provoked struggles on Shizuru's mind. The painter didn't really understand what she felt toward the raven beauty. Yet she didn't complain, it was something good, after all Natsuki had proven herself to her.

_She is more than a simple wild little puppy singer._ Thought the chestnuts-haired woman.

* * *

**Looking slightly exhausted, the raven-haired singer blinked in surprise at seeing the empty and dark living room of her penthouse. She then stared at a white piece of paper left on the wooden table next to her guitar's case. Natsuki went to the small and simple kitchen, which was next door on the right in the room she had just been, to take a soda from the fridge. Once she was back in the living room, the singer jumped on the couch, drank a little of her soda and started to read the letter.**

_Dear Natsuki,_

_I hope you did notice I cleaned our home for a bit. Unfortunately we will have to stay together for a while till Adelle-san, your ex producer, finds available room for us. She never told me why there wasn't another room. Anyway as you see, I am not at home. Fear not, I will be back. I went to Tokyo for a while to visit an old friend. Yes, it seems that a few hours helped a lot to heal my ankle and I am pretty fine as of right now._

_Till tomorrow night,_

_Shizuru Viola_

**Natsuki cursed in annoyance at the foolishness of the woman. She wondered for a while who the 'old' friend of hers was but she was too tired. There were plans and another concert to think of.**

"Argh!" Natsuki yelled rather loudly, moving her left arm from side to side till the pain stopped a little. She had her right eye closed as she winced at the little cut on her hand. "Tsk…the things I do for people." The singer cursed and continued with her task, a soft knife and wooden sound was the only thing that could be heard around the lonely penthouse. Shizuru's note was forgotten on the ground.

* * *

Mini Feed (1)

Bad one: please please, Shizuru you got it all wrong –currently trapped in the corner of an alley looking for an escape-

Shizurus: Ara, ara really? Why will that be?

Bakamoy: BAKA RANGERS TO THE RESCUE! –yes, I took them from Negima- Hi Bad one –waves happily as Asuna and others attack Shizuru-

Bad one: Bakamoy –dreamy eyes-

ATSILY Shizuru: Kiyohime…

Reviewers: WTH!? WTF!? HOW THE HELL SHE DOES THAT!? SHE IS OTOME YOU IDIOT!

-you guys wondered where was I weren't you? xD-

Rainee-chan: -sweatdrop- for my life, I will let her do whatever she wishes –sweatdrops-

Darkness Natsuki: shouldn't you be there helping?

Rainee-chan: I am –eating sushi- let me finish this first…besides –sees battle- I might never ever be able to eat this again if I am to go help.

D Natsuki: -sweatdrops-

Mini Feed (2)

Bakamoy: i…i…am…-faints-

D Shizuru: ohhhh Bad one –swinging her naginata-

Shizuru: now where were we Bad one? –smirks then blinks-

Rainee-chan: Hiya Shizuru! –waves from the top of Ryuu- Bye Bye Shizuru!

Both Shizuru suddenly find themselves back in their own worlds with their own Natsuki's.

-back to the penthouse with our two main characters-

Rainee-chan: see, you were complaining too much for nothing –drinks ice tea-

Bad one: -eyes twitching- YOU WERENT THE ONE RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE! Sure it was fun since they were two hot…no three hot chicks going after me but I AM YOUNG AND I DON'T WANT TO DIE! YOU ARE SO MEAN SENSEI!

Rainee-chan: -chuckles- it was you who suggested the vacation of life threaten –chuckles-

Bad one: oh you little –jumps on Bad one- YOU ARE NOW TO DIE BY MY HANDS SENSEI! LET THE STUDENT SURPASS THE MASTER! –starts strangling Rainee-chan-

Ah did you guys wonder what happened? Lol till next update, final mini conclusion of this mini series of mini feed xD

* * *

Reviews please? hehe i hope you liked it guys x3 remember reviews help me alot x3 i want to know what you think x3 since sometimes it might suck or it might really be awesome xD


	6. Chapter 6: Please be Mine

**A/N** sorry for delay T.T school didn't went nice with me on the last week T.T please enjoy people. Ah! thank my lovely beta WaterQueen17 x3 don't know where will i be without her lovely help.

**Bakamoy:** BAKAMOY! HIYA THERE! -waves hand- hehe thank you for reviewing, and I know you won't do anything to me x3 hehe xD hope you enjoy the mini feed xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome but I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD oh yeah! 'Please be mine' is own by Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Please be mine**

The singer heard the door open silently but still audible for her. She smelled a soft scent of tea and water colors. Natsuki smiled a little and kept "sleeping".

Shizuru left her small bag on the table. She could see faint trails of raven hair by the couch and guessed the singer might have had a wild party and slept on it. She went to the closet and sighed in relief; her painting was still hidden and covered. She then walked over where Natsuki was.

A soft gasp and crimsons eyes stared dreamily at the singer. The raven-haired was curled just like how she was the other day, a soft almost invisible trail of drool on the corner of her mouth. The painter thought it was the cutest thing she had seen. She kneeled in front of the sleepy beauty, her hand was about to stroke Natsuki's hair when the other woman finally spoke.

"Is not nice to stare at someone while they are sleeping, Viola." Natsuki smirked, opening her left eye to stare at the now blushing face of Shizuru. "Have I mentioned that Shizuru looks really cute blushing?"

The painter simply looked away with a cute pouting face. This simply made the singer laugh out loud. Feeling slightly offended and hurt, Shizuru walked to the kitchen. When she came back, Natsuki was still giggling.

"Let see if you still laugh with this, my dear Natsuki." Shizuru said with a smirk on her face.

The singer was too slow to react, she abruptly yelped in surprise. A glass of cold water splashed on top of her. Now she was dripping wet. The painter finally noticed that her plan have backfired since Natsuki, as usual, slept in a simply big shirt and panties. The water has provoked the shirt to tighten around Natsuki's body, giving Shizuru a full view of her modest yet appealing breast. The chestnuts-haired woman walked away immediately.

"Agh, you didn't have to do such thing." The raven-haired complained but then blinked seeing that no one was in front of her. She glanced back and saw Shizuru taking various and deep breaths; it only increased her curiosity and made her frown. "Are you ok, Shizuru?"

A soft 'Sure, don't worry' was heard. Natsuki suddenly remembered what she was doing the night before and searched for the small wooden box. Hastily, she took the knife, the used pieces of wood and the box away to her room. Shizuru still affected by the scene didn't notice anything at all, for she kept cursing to herself.

_Ok, that was so not the reaction I was trying to get. What in the bloody hell is happening to me? Instead of crying I am getting aroused?_ Shizuru thought, smacking her hand on her face ungracefully annoyed at what was happening to her.

Meanwhile Natsuki was back at the bedroom. She sighed happily thinking of her plan and giggled cutely at what was about to happen.

_Damn I can't wait any longer for this_ she thought_; I wonder what face will she put? It doesn't matter, after all it is always priceless. _

* * *

"**SEDUCE SOMEONE!?" Asuna yelled loudly, various persons around her stared at her strangely. She blushed and asked quietly. "What the hell are you thinking Natsuki?"**

"**Who says seduce? I am pretty much sure I said deduce someone, not seduce." Natsuki replied blinking.**

"**Who will be that person, Natsuki-san?" Negi asked politely with his usual smile.**

"**Ah, well she will be Shizuru Viola." The singer said happily.**

"**THE FAMOUS –" this time both Negi and Natsuki put a hand on Asuna's mouth to stop another embarrassing outburst.**

"**Will you mind not yelling? I do have a reputation you know." The singer commented irritated.**

"**What do you want to know about her?" inquired the orange haired woman.**

"**Everything?" Natsuki answered, scratching her face with her finger, not daring to look at the incredulous look of her friends.**

**Hours later, Natsuki and the others had found out many things about Shizuru but what surprised them the most was her birth day.**

"**It seems like her birthday will be in a few days." Asuna commented.**

"**And it seems that this is my perfect occasion to ask for my date?" Natsuki said grinning like a cat.**

"**May the lord be with her?" Negi teased giggling.**

"**HEY! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"**

* * *

**Name: Shizuru Viola  
DOB: 19 December, 1984  
Gender: Female  
Nationality: Originally from Japan, changed to English**

**Summary: The only daughter of Faust Viola, she is known as a prodigy around England. Viola started her career at twenty years old, a self taught girl. Her beautiful, simple yet mysterious paintings give her a great popularity when she presented her paintings. Her best painting, 'The Bewitching Amethyst' expanded her fame till all Europe….. **

**  
**"Really, if I didn't think about this. I might have lost my chance." She muttered, folding the paper and throwing it in the trash.

The singer walked over the kitchen and blinked. She stared at Shizuru for a while. The English woman was drinking her tea peacefully, eyes closed and taking long deep breaths. Then, Natsuki smirked.

"You should have told me you were feeling stressful earlier." With that said, the raven-haired woman went back into the bedroom.

When she came back in, Shizuru had gone and taken a shower. It took everything from Natsuki to not blush at the scene. The painter was wrapped with a single and not so long towel. Her smooth legs could be seen, her hair still pretty wet and dripping with water. Natsuki turned around and moved toward the couch, trying hard not to stare at Shizuru. The chestnuts woman grinned like a cat and walked back to the bedroom. Too bad for her, since once inside Natsuki's face turned as red as a tomato. She took a deep breath and turned around once Shizuru came out.

The painter was wearing tight black leather pants, which had a silver cobra at the right side of the pants. Her half tight white top showed her creamy stomach. Natsuki also noticed the change of height on the other woman and whistled at the black boots.

"Isn't that a little rude?" the older woman teased her eyes gazing at Natsuki's denim jeans.

"I was whistling to the boots, not at you Shizuru." She replied, gazing at the crimsons eyes.

"Then you do not find me attractive?"

"I never said that."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, gazing it each other eyes. Afterwards, Natsuki took Shizuru's arm and dragged her out of the penthouse. Both of them stopped at the garage of the building.

"And what does Natsuki has planed now?" the painter asked curiously glancing at the various cars and motorcycles around.

"Isn't it obvious? I might have a few stalkers around Japan but we shouldn't worry much…hopefully." She walked over a bluish-black Ducati. "You are lucky I got an extra helmet." Shizuru simply blinked at her helmet then looked at Natsuki. "We might get lucky and few people will recognize us. We are going to the Windbloom Festival on the other side of the town." With that both of them got on the Ducati and drove away.

* * *

Kids run almost everywhere, couples chatted quietly while groups of friends laughed hysterically. Shizuru simply smiled at the scene while Natsuki scanned their surroundings.

"Viola-san! Come on!" she pulled from the painter's arm and dragged Shizuru to a little Kiosk. "This is a good way to release tension, don't you agree?" pointing at the game.

The chestnuts haired giggled childishly at the game. It was an accuracy one. You simply aimed, and had three chances to get the person fall in the pool. The blonde guy was simply smiling and waving, encouraging people to make him fall.

"I didn't know you had such ideas." Shizuru said as Natsuki paid for the tries.

"Well how about a little bet then?" Natsuki smirked as she held one of the tennis balls with her hand.

"And what does Kruger-san proposes?"

"You and I will only call each other by our first name now instead of changing its use once we get public."

Shizuru was puzzled by such a request. But soon, the painter blushed slightly and felt something strange. Her heart beat a little faster and she simply nodded.

Soon afterward, Shizuru tried her shots and had almost did it but failed miserably. Natsuki gave her a fond smile and on her third shot, the blonde fell.

"Seems like I win, don't you think Shizuru?"

The chestnuts haired felt the strange feeling once again and couldn't help but merely smile.

For most of the time at the festival, they played around and had some fun. Between going to the stands and the little shows people made, like at the circus. They were now currently sitting on a bench at the park next to the festival.

"Did you enjoy it, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked politely.

"I actually did, thank you Natsuki." Shizuru gave the singer a real fond, lovely smile.

"You are truly beautiful, Shizuru." The raven-haired complimented. She heard some noises behind them.

Three guys stood there, laughing and pointing at both women. Both of them could clearly hear what they were talking about: them. Natsuki simply glared at the guys after one said 'What disgusting dykes', making them run off. Shizuru looked away painfully, almost ashamed. The other turned to see her friend and sighed.

"I do not care, what other says Shizuru." The singer simply stated. "What people think, I don't mind. Because, no matter what it wont change who I am."

"It is ok, Natsuki." Shizuru turned around, there were no tears on her face but her eyes showed a level of pain. "But I do wonder, why is Natsuki being so nice lately?"

"Who knows?" she replied cryptically then moved toward the painter. She finally whispered. "Maybe, just maybe I am falling in love with you."

Afterwards they stayed in silence. They thought the best way to end the night was to go back home however the sudden ringing of Natsuki's phone changed their plans. The singer, after hearing whoever was on the phone, smacked her head with her hand. She was apologizing while dragging Shizuru to her Ducati. Hastily, they simply drove. The chestnut haired woman had to hug the singer tighter than usual since they were driving faster this time. Soon, Shizuru realized where they were going.

"I am sorry, Shizuru." The raven-haired said as she parked her Ducati at the backstage of what seemed to be a night club. "I totally forgot about my little concert tonight." She continued walking, taking Shizuru's hand all the way till they were inside the singer's room. "Ok, look this was unplanned however what do you say if I give you a free view of my concert?"

"Ara?" it was the only thing Shizuru could say, cocking her head slightly.

Before anything could be said, Yukino and Adelle walked in. Yukino took Shizuru and dragged her out while Adelle started lecturing the singer while getting her clothes for the concert. Shizuru was confused but followed the young woman, not that she had much choice. During their walking, Yukino explained to the painter there was a half sound proof room in the building and thought it was the best room for her. She also told her she should not worry, after all she will be the only one there with a full view of the concert.

* * *

"Natsuki?" whispered Shizuru feeling a little scared after being left alone.

She could hear the loud cheering but the half sound proof room sealed out most of the noise. The painter suddenly gasped as she stared at the small circular plastic table in front of her. A Silver Crystal tea set stood shining and beautiful. Everything, from the cups to the tea pot was made of a silver crystal. '氷', '火', '風', and "地球'' were engraved in amnesty, each letter for each cup of tea. She walked over it and than she noticed a piece of paper.

_Shizuru I hope you enjoy this gift? It is a special made edition. I had a friend to help me with it. But fear not, I am not playing rich girl or anything I just thought it will be nice for you. I really hope you like it however I have another gift for you too, this one was made by myself._

_Happy Birthday, Shizuru.  
Natsuki Kruger_

_P.S. yes I am a good actor, I planned all this_

The painter then stared curiously at the wooden box, however her expression soon changed to one of astonishment. Inside were fourteen different animals, little statues made of wood stood up, each of them next to each other. However, at the center of it, stood a bigger one. _This one was made more carefully,_ Shizuru noted. She took it and gazed at it lovingly. It was mini-chibi statue of her made purely of wood. She was wearing a skirt and blouse. Also she noticed there was small hole on both side of the statue's hand. They were big enough to either put a pencil or brush in it. But what made her smile wider was the tiny fake-ruby jewels used for her eyes. _It was a nice touch,_ she thought.

The cheering turned louder and Shizuru snapped out of her thoughts and gazed at Natsuki. She was still wearing the same clothes with an extra leather black jacket, which had a wolf on the back of it. The painter wondered why the singer didn't have her guitar on her like usual.

Natsuki felt someone gazing at her intently and smiled when she saw Shizuru holding her chibi version. The raven-haired singer walked to the microphone.

"Tonight is a special concert, not for me but for all of you." Natsuki began saying, the crowd cheering softly. "For all of you will hear my newest song."

Natsuki began singing, her gaze upon Shizuru. _I really hope you like all this, Shizuru._ Her hands tighten on the microphone and she finally began. Unnoticed to both of them, they stared to remember their last days together each of them trying to deny and accept their feelings.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

"_**Viola-san is truly beautiful, did she not know?" Natsuki teased and giggled at the faint blush of the other woman.**_

_I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

_**The raven-haired musician was about to leave when she finally noticed. There were trails of tears on the beautiful face of the painter. Kneeling a bit, the singer caressed Shizuru's cheek with a sad smile on her face.**_

"_**Foolish woman, why were you crying?" she scolded softly and sighed. Natsuki turned once more at the sleeping figure before going to the bedroom.**_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

"_**You might be right yet words sang with passion, people can hear your devotion you put on them. You get to understand the feelings of the one singing them." She leaned nearer to Shizuru and with her hand made the painter turn her face. Both of them gazed at each other. "They told me one picture says more than millions of words but I replied to all of them, one song, one poem, one gesture and one simple word can say enough of it owns."**_

"_**Kruger…"**_

"_**So next time stop being that arrogant and let me help you ok?" she traced the painter's tear path. "You have a beautiful face, it is better if you stop showing that mask and let me see your real smile." Suddenly she stood up and put her jacket on, before leaving she smiled at herself and told to the stunned painter. "Tears do not suit such a person like you, Shizuru."**_

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

_**Three guys stood there, laughing and pointing at both young women. Both of them could clearly hear what they were talking: them. Natsuki simply glared at the guys after one said 'What disgusting dykes', making them run off. Shizuru looked away painfully, almost ashamed. The other turned to see her friend and sighed.**_

"_**I do not care, what other says Shizuru." The singer simply stated. "What people think, I don't mind. Because, no matter what it wont change who I am."  
**_  
_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  
_  
_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

"_**Why is Natsuki being so nice all of the sudden?"**_

"_**Who knows?" she replied cryptically then moved toward the painter. She finally whispered. "Maybe, just maybe I am falling in love with you."  
**_  
_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

Shizuru was speechless but this time, she didn't dare cry. She knew that if she did, the singer might have become really upset. She simply waved at Natsuki while smiling.

Both of them still haven't talk about their feelings. There were doubts, secrets and more still to come. But tonight, only for now, both of them chose to stay like this while they still could.

* * *

Mini Feed

(a few days ago)

Bad one: I surrender! I will never have a decent life if I keep running for my life.

Rainee: is not my fault, you always put hangers and update too slow for some of our likings, you know.

Bad one: you are suppose to be comforting me, you know. Not drinking tea!

Rainee: hey, you were the one accepting me as student! I have tried my best to help you, but really go get a bodyguard or something.

Bad one: hmph…

Rainee: or you could take a few vacations of life threaten experiences

Bad one: -bulb appears on top of head- OH I KNOW! Raineeeeeee-chaaaaan –sing songing voice-

Rainee: -eyes twitched- I do not like the way it sounds…

(Present)

Rainee: -sigh- Mai is the food read yet?

Mai: Here! My special ramen just for you Rainee!

Mikoto: -snoring-

Mai and Rainee: -sweatdropping- seems it didn't work.

Bad one: T.T oh come on it smells good, I want some food.

Shizuru: Ara, is Bad one hungry already? –naginatas pointed at Bad one throats-

Bad one: T.T –where are you bakamoy?-

-Bakamoy is currently unavailable-

Rainee: I don't see why you complaining, sensei. After all you are the master in dangers situations.

Bad one: SITUATIONS WHERE I END UP NOT BEING TIED UP AND HAVING A NAGINATA POINTED AT MY THROAT!

Rainee: -walks and whisperes to Bad one- believe, she won't do anything but thank me a little. Lindred wanted to do kinky stuffs to you, Volk83 wanted to watch it –erase that- THEY WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING WORST. Besides Kiangs was rather upset…I think you got three new people wanting to kill you Bad one.

Bad one: oh great….

Natsuki: hey! At least you had fun even got your vacation and a bodyguard.

Shizuru: ARA! Natsuki there you were –smirks and takes Natsuki away-

Rainee: See, I told you. –Bad one glares- LOL

ALERT! ALERT! IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Lindred: because Rainee-chan slacked and didn't make it for shizuru's birthday, she is currently running for her life! Seems that Bad one's bad luck got Rainee-chan too! But fear no! I will made it up xD oh! Yes! Come and read my fics, ne? I mean….REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS for this chapter of course please.

Bad one: LINDRED!

Lindred: -pouts- I know, I know I have to help…….anyway! consider this like a early Christmas present people! Enjoy! EARLY MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Rainee-chan: T.T someone save me T.T

* * *

The engraved letters are: Ice, Fire, Wind and Earth.

xD enjoy it? Hate it? Please do tell me xD it might save my life or even made up for this bad day xD!


	7. Chapter 7: Heart's soliloquy

**Author's note:** well here is it, do enjoy people. Also I am back from China and already starting school. And all of it sucks…

I thank Tee and CrazyNinjaPenguin for betaing this wonderful chapters, thanks guy xD.

**Polls will once again begin, choose which story you want to see updated guys xD!**

**Kurea:** I know Natsuki is Ooc but if you did read a few chapters before I did write –I think anyway- that Natsuki had a mask of her own and not even Shizuru have broke it…yet. I hope with the incoming chapters you will understand and see that Natsuki is back to her old self. Don't worry about I hating you or anything, I always welcome critics xD. All this praising is not so good for my ego xDD not that I don't like it xDD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome but I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD oh yeah!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Heart's soliloquy**

Neither woman spoke when the concert finished. After all, they were content with each other even though they had barely talked. It wasn't until they were back to their hotel that the flirting and teasing began.

"Natsuki has a lovely voice." Shizuru said, then chose to tease her a little. "So lovely, I have fallen for Natsuki's voice." This made the raven-haired woman blush.

Soon, both of them were smiling at one another sweetly. The raven-haired one noticed how her companion put the wooden box on the kitchen table carefully, while she left the tea set's package on the floor. They sat on the couch next to each other once Shizuru had removed something from the box.

"I presume you liked your gift?"

"Yes, I just never knew Natsuki had such talent." Shizuru said while tracing her wooden, mini-self form with adoration, making Natsuki grin.

"Well it's been a while since I've done such thing. I hope I'm not rusty?"

"On the contrary, Natsuki is truly talented."

They stayed quiet, each lost to her own thoughts. Suddenly Shizuru leaned her head onto Natsuki's shoulder. The singer simply smiled and chuckled.

"Natsuki?" Crimsons eyes looked curiously at the raven-haired woman. Natsuki thought it was adorable.

"Your lips look so soft." she said leaning in close to the other woman's face. "Will you go on a date with me, Shi-zu-ru?" Her lips inched closer but were stopped all of a sudden by the other woman's index finger. "Shizuru?"

The woman in question simply smiled sadly and shook her head, disappointing the singer.

"I am…I am sorry if I offended you but…I thought…"

"You didn't think anything wrong, Natsuki." The chestnut haired woman noticed the hint of fear and desperation in her friend's voice.

"Does that mean you will go out of me?"

"I am sorry."

"Buu-t is just a date! Nothing more!" Natsuki fought, standing up. Never had she accepted the idea of being rejected. "Come on, Shizuru. It's just a date!" She tried leaning in closer to the woman once again, knowing she could have her way with a kiss.

"Natsuki!"

The sudden outburst shocked the raven-haired singer as a flash of Konoka's face yelling her name passed through her head and stopped her second attempt.

"You…you said it before." Shizuru's voice was quiet and sounded like a little child that was afraid of being punished. "You told me to break my own mask…" she looked directly into shocked emerald eyes and smiled sadly, once again tears streamed across her face. "How can you ask me that? How can you when you haven't broken your own?"

"Shiz–" but she was once cut off by the painter.

"I can see it, in your eyes…." With both of her hands she cupped Natsuki's face and using her thumbs she caressed her cheeks. "When you sing, you let your mask slip. When you sing to **me**, I know you love me. I know you feel something for **me**." She then put a hand to her chest. "And Natsuki, it hurts. It hurts so much to not know if I am a simple conquest for you or more. What am I? My heart is fragile, you know." She then replaced her hand from her own chest to Natsuki's. "My heart is already yours after your beautiful performance. Please, don't make me hope. Please don't break it in pieces. Please just be you…not for me but for yourself too." The painter pleaded as she tightened her hold on the singer, now with both of her fists against the raven-haired woman. "Please." She silently sobbed while Natsuki simply embraced her, looking away in guilt, her early seduction plan forgotten.

Hours passed, and when Shizuru's cries stopped she excused herself hastily and locked herself in their bedroom. The singer wanted to apologize but she knew whatever she did would only end with her companion hating her more.

The raven haired sighed once again. She leaned onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling, sobbing as Shizuru's pleas echoed in her mind.

"My heart is fragile too, you know." She whispered, tears streaming from her eyes. Her hand tightly held the wooden Shizuru that was left in the rush of its owner's fear over her feelings.

_The least you could do is apologize, don't you think, idiot?_ She thought bitterly.

Natsuki sighed once again, hating having to admit she had been too forceful with the painter, hating to admit she had totally acted like a jerk. She then wondered why she had been so desperate.

_I…I haven't been like this since Konoka…since I found out about Setsuna and __**that**__._

Her thoughts were broken suddenly when she heard a sob and a loud thud. She rushed to her room but as she was about to enter, Natsuki remembered that it was locked. The singer simply cursed.

"Shizuru?" she asked hesitantly when no response came and the cries continued, the raven-haired woman simply sighed once again.

She sat down on the floor, her back to the door, her legs bent up and her arms on top of her knees. She looked at the floor, her emerald eyes seemed lost.

"I am not perfect, Shizuru." Her raven locks covered her eyes as she began to say. "This will sound silly but. Long ago, I had a friend. I…I was happy being friends with her, you know? I knew I would never have her heart like her special someone even when that person had left her. She was the reason why I left Japan…she **was** the reason why I have this mask…she…she **was** important to me…" Despair and fear were enveloping her but she kept talking, hoping for something, anything. "She died a month after I made a promise to her…I…I don't know how to apologize. No, that is not what I meant. **I** don't know how to be **me.** Shizuru it's been too long. After **her** I told myself 'screw life, screw love'. I became what others saw as a famous singer, **I **became someone else.

"Shizuru…what…what I am trying to say. I don't know how to break this mask. I don't know how to be truthful with you. I…I have so many mixed feelings right now. **I** want to make you happy. **Natsuki** wants to make you happy. I…I don't even know if this is the right thing to do. **But**, Shizuru please. Please help me solve this because…because the only thing that make sense to in this world. In this fucked up world…is…you."

By the end of her speech Natsuki's face was covered in tears, her hands gripped her knees so hard that it was hurting her. Her head bolted up when she heard Shizuru's voice once again; from how close it sounded, Natsuki knew that the painter was leaning against the other side of the door.

"What does Natsuki want with me?" the chestnut-haired woman asked quietly.

"Anything…everything."

From the other side, Shizuru smiled. Her hands held another wooden figure protectively to her chest.

"What will Natsuki do if I chose to leave tomorrow?" she asked another question, knowing it was necessary for both of them to solve their emotional distress.

"I will follow you until the end of the world, Shizuru." Natsuki's heart hurt; she felt betrayed but this time she knew, definitely knew, that it was her fault. Yet she wanted to try once again. "I don't know what real love is any longer. I don't know if I am doing things right. Shizuru the only thing I ask: Please don't leave, don't go away. I…I don't think I can live if you leave now. Please, Shizuru."

The painter could hear it clearly, the desperation and need from the other woman. She finally knew…finally there was a hint.

_We have a chance, we can try._ Her heart agreed with that thought.

Shizuru closed her eyes and smiled happily, there was no doubt that Natsuki truly considered her more than a simple conquest. But how far did her feelings go without being blinded by the mask? She didn't want to think of that...not yet anyway.

"If I write a poem, it will be too cheesy. If I sing to you it might no longer be romantic and if I try painting you would simply laugh at me." She repeated the first lines of the now forgotten paper on the floor. "But if I give you something, not bought but made. Something from my heart, something of myself, from myself. Will you? Will you accept me and give us a chance?" When no sound came from the other side, Shizuru kept repeating the lines that still haunted her mind. "In this little time I have alone, in this sole moment of pure madness, somehow I find my strength to tell you how I feel. Adoration, respect, attraction, jealousy and finally love. I might act differently later but please, protect my heart, will you? After all I am fragile inside even if I look tough outside. I am yours if you want, Natsuki."

While the singer sat frozen, her thoughts rambling on the inside, the painter finally opened the door. With a small gulp Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru, confusion and hope reflecting in her eyes.

"Shizuru…" she barely whispered, new tears threatened to fall across her face as she looked at the woman who was affecting her so much.

"Natsuki does not need to do anything." She bent down and began stroking the raven-haired woman's cheek affectionately. Her eyes softened and either of them could feel the other's emotions. The single and strongest of which was mirrored in their eyes. "Natsuki only needs to know me, everything else can be forgotten."

In a moment of pure instinct the singer latched onto the painter. Natsuki embraced Shizuru with as much desperation as love, her mind warning while her heart told her to enjoy herself, to let Shizuru protect her heart.

A few minutes later, Shizuru stroked the woman's raven locks lovingly. Natsuki grinned widely and snuggled closer against the other woman to both of their enjoyment.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Natsuki blinked and looked at the painter's eye for any trace of teasing. Seeing only adoration and love deep in those crimson eyes made her blush bright red. The singer simply looked away.

"Idiot…" She muttered trying to stop her blushing.

"I will take that as a yes, thank you Natsuki." Shizuru smiled gratefully and tightened the embrace.

"You are still a dummy."

"Your dummy."

* * *

Omake:

Rainee-chan, Natsuki, Shizuru: -blinks-

Nao: ok where the hell did that thing came!? –points at the cheesy quotes-

Mai: wow…that…was really cheesy

Natsuki: HEY! I can be romantic you know.

Rainee-chan: suuuuuuuuuure you were very very 'romantic' at Otome. OK EVERYONE SAY WHAT WAS THE BEST THING KRUGER DID!

Everyone: -takes cardboard-

Rainee-chan: NOW! Love scenes!

Nao: 0

Mai: 2

Shizuru: 0

Natsuki: ARGHHHHHHHH

Rainee-chan: NOW STRIP SCENES!

Nao: 8!

Mai: 9!

Shizuru: 100!

Natsuki: WTH?!

Rainee-chan: and this concludes you are more of a show stripper than a principal or romantic figure –nods-

Nao: POOL SCENE! POOL SCENE!

Mai: PANTIES SCENE! PANTIES SCENE!

Shizuru: Hot spring scene!

* * *

Reviews are welcome, check my poll if you wish and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Bu De Bu Ai

**Author's note:** Well an update as you all asked for. Another thing my next updates will include: My bewitching Witch and It's my turn to protect you. If you wish to read your favorites stores simply vote on poll xD.

**Kae:** thank you for reviewing Kae and yes I have been told my omakes are funny xD.

--

**Reference:**

**Goldfish scooping:** is a Japanese traditional game in which a player scoops goldfish with a special scooper.

**Poi:** is what you use to catch the fish on goldfish scooping.

**Takoyaki: **is a popular Japanese dumpling, literally meaning fried or baked octopus.

**Gott:** God in German.

_Italic: Shizuru singing-_** Bold: Natsuki singing**_** -Mix: both of them singing.**_

--

Big thanks and hugs for **Tee** and **CrazyNinjaPenguin** for such lovely beta work.

**--**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome but I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD oh yeah! I don't own Bu De Bu Ai and the lyrics are the must accurately translation of the mandarin version I could find. Also for those who don't know, Bu De Bu Ai have a Korean version which is slightly different -it's weird so be happy with the mandarin translation one-

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bu De Bu Ai**

"I am surprised Natsuki didn't think of bringing me here." Shizuru teased, smiling widely. The painter giggled happily when she noticed her companion blushing.

"I was set on somewhere more secluded." Natsuki grumbled, pouting as she looked around the festival and the crowd. She scowled at most stalls; everything was made for kids, well mostly anyway.

"Ah, so Natsuki wanted to do naughty things to me alone?" the chestnut-haired woman quipped, but the somber look of the singer make her regret her words. "It was a joke; don't worry about such little things."

"I still feel guilty. I don't really know what happened or why I did such thing."

Shizuru sighed; the atmosphere was becoming uncomfortable and she could do only one thing. She dragged Natsuki around the festival some more, holding her hand fiercely and trying to reassure her that everything was fine.

A chorus of disappointing and annoyed growls gave the perfect excuse to the singer to stop and look around. Nearby a group of children were miserably failing at goldfish scooping. Natsuki chuckled upon seeing a boy groan in annoyance when he couldn't catch a fish. She was soon wincing in pain and holding her ribs painfully. The singer gulped at Shizuru's look and knew what she was about to ask.

"I am always up for a challenge…" she muttered rolling her eyes, irritated about how her companion had nudged her. "Hey kids, need help?"

The children simply stared at her; eventually a girl shyly approached her. "Could you get me the black-and-white striped fish?"

Natsuki smiled, paid the fee and took her poi, the bowl on her other hand. In the blink of an eye she caught a fish hastily before the poi broke. The children stared in awe.

"Here lady, you are truly skilled." The shopkeeper praised handing a small bag with water and the fish inside.

"See, all you have to do is aim and do it fast." She handed the bag to the girl; without warning all the children rushed toward her and hugged affectionately.

Shizuru giggled quietly watching how the kids either praised Natsuki or asked her to teach them how to catch the fishes.

"Natsuki seems to have so much fun." The painter faked a sigh of disappointment and put a hand on her cheek. "Here we were supposed to be having fun together and you decide to play with kids."

"Hey! You were the one telling me to help them in the first place!" the raven-haired singer protested, struggling away from the kids. She then turned for help. "Please?" Natsuki gave her best puppy eyes and pout.

"Like I could resist such cute look from you..." Shaking her head, the painter went and tapped one boy's shoulder. She then began whispering something. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle as the boy started telling his friends what she had told him.

The singer blinked as she watched the children run off. "Stop giggling will you?"

"But it was so cute." Shizuru linked arms with Natsuki once she had stopped her giggling. "We have a promise to fulfill now."

"Huh?" was the raven-haired woman's only respond as she was dragged to a candy stall. "HUH?!" Her eyes widened. She could only stare while the same children from before picked out some lollipops.

"Thank you very much, Onee-chan." The children said, bowing in gratitude before running off once again.

Natsuki could only blink, not even aware of Shizuru paying for the kids' candy. She then stared at her companion. "You didn't have to do it you know."

"But Natsuki was giving me such cute look." the singer blushed, she knew Shizuru would tease her about that look for the rest of the day and yet somehow it didn't matter. "Besides, it was only a couple of candies."

The singer could only smile; she walked ahead for a while until she found a certain stall. "Mind sharing?" Natsuki didn't wait for an answer and bought a boat of takoyaki, taking two small forks with her.

"Is still strange you know? I didn't know there would be a festival at this time of the year, especially with the New Year being so far off." Natsuki said after swallowing one of the octopus balls.

"Didn't you read the big sign at the entrance?" Shizuru wondered while trying to avoid a heart attack due to the overload of mayonnaise on Natsuki's half of their food. "This festival was held purely because of the rumors about people from overseas coming. Think about it as our little festival, made especially for us."

"Oh? I guess I was looking at you instead of paying attention to anything else." Although it was a quiet whisper the painter heard it and smiled. She began giggling once more as a familiar faint blush appeared on the singer's face.

A stranger suddenly pushing Shizuru caused both of them to almost fall. Natsuki wanted to turn and glare at whoever had hurt the chestnut-haired woman but she had to make sure her companion was okay first.

"Are you okay?" She sighed in relief when Shizuru nodded. The singer then noticed that the painter no longer held her fork. She blushed furiously at the idea that popped into her head.

"Natsuki?" the chestnut-haired painter questioned at the accelerated pace of the other woman and the intense blush adorning her face. Her own face soon turned a faint pink when the singer held the last ball of takoyaki before here. She grinned and squealed internally.

"Thank you."

"You ar-re w-welcome…" the other woman stuttered and began to turn blue.

Shizuru leaned toward the singer's ear and whispered softly. "Natsuki should stop blushing so much, people will start talking." She couldn't help but laugh at how the blush intensified.

All of the sudden both women found themselves being dragged around by the same group of children from before. Natsuki groaned, she was began to feel dizzy after all the turns they made. Shizuru held her head in her hand, feeling dizzy as well. They soon realized they were on a stage.

"Dear Lord…"

"Gott…"

They cursed quietly and tried to walk away only to be stopped by a tall, fat man with a mustache who wore exaggerated clothes and a pair of big glasses.

"Nu uh, Ladies!" the man shook his index finger and grinned as he talked to the audience. "Welcome everyone! For the last challenge we asked our little group" he pointed at the children. "to bring us a couple or a pair" he then pointed at Shizuru and Natsuki. "let's make them feel welcome, alright?" the crowd cheered and applauded. The man then took both women to the backstage. "I am sorry ladies but you will have to do this, like it or not."

"What exactly do you want us doing?" Natsuki eyed at the man suspiciously.

"Sing a song." He stated simply.

"Only that?" they both blinked at the simplicity of their task.

"Well yes, I just hope you don't mind singing a romantic song?"

"I…ah…we suppose…"

The nervous look of the man changed to a delightful one, he clapped his hand happily and then instructed them what they were suppose to do. He then left them to arrange the rest of stuff needed for their presentation.

"Well singing is better than the idea of having to do something really embarrassing."

"My, my, but Natsuki is lucky. She is doing something she already knows how to do."

"Don't pout; I am nervous too, okay?"

Shizuru then hugged Natsuki from behind, wanting to calm the singer. Softly, she placed a small, short kiss on the raven-haired woman's cheek.

"SHIZURU!"

"I was just trying to relax Natsu-chan."

The man was back before a furious singer could chase a giggling painter. They looked around nervously and with one last breath they went out. While Natsuki sat at the edge of the stage with a microphone in her hand, Shizuru was instructed to sit on the little bench the staff had set up. The music began and the painter looked at the video and lyrics that began to surface. The chestnut-haired woman took a deep breath and began singing.

_I need your love everyday  
I'll let you know what I'm thinking  
I love you  
I want us to let to have a splendid life everyday  
You say 'I love you' everyday  
What exactly is true love?  
I love you  
How much do you really love me?  
Your words are faster than I thought_

Natsuki was shocked at Shizuru's beautiful and hypnotizing voice, she almost forgot to sing her part. The singer sang naturally and with ease but she did glance at Shizuru from time to time. She secretly knew the lyrics just like her counterpart.

**Is it that we are too rich in emotions?  
Or is there a pre-arrangement by god?  
Were we meant for each other?  
Or are we just too nice?**

Natsuki couldn't help but grin wider than before when she noticed crimsons eyes glancing at her after the singing the last part. They soon felt how this song was similar to their situation.

**There was one time you didn't show up  
And I cried like a baby  
Are we too eager to prove that I am alive?  
Or is it that I don't like doing nothing?  
Oh baby**

_**Got to love you  
**_**Otherwise how can I have happiness?  
**_**Got to love you  
**_**Otherwise sadness fills me up  
**_**Got to love you  
**_**Otherwise I will lose my future**_**  
It's like I can't help myself and I feel like a loser  
But I'm having a splendid day**_

_I need your love everyday  
I'll let you know what I'm thinking  
I love you  
I want us to let to have a splendid life everyday  
You say 'I love you' everyday  
What exactly is true love?  
I love you  
How much do you really love me?  
Your words are faster than I thought_

Natsuki was staring intently at Shizuru and she was too shocked to respond when the painter emphasized 'I love you' with a long stare at her. Soon it was Natsuki turn once again and she began the small rap part of it. She was no longer looking at the lyrics instead she sang to the audience.

**I ask you girlfriend how you been?  
It has gone and come a few times  
I never thought that love could be so helpless  
Is this fate or another arrangement of god?  
I have no other way  
Day after day, who will I think of everyday?  
I'm sincere, you're sincere  
However the environment around us  
Can never let us keep this freedom of loving one another  
I'm splendid  
You stare into space  
Two hearts swinging uncertainly  
The future we have, is it really unavailable to us?  
I don't want to hurt you anymore  
You're my girl, my girl, my friend  
How much I love you so so much baby  
Watching your sorrow,  
How can I face it maturely?  
I'm sorry you're my sweet heart  
My love, my one and only one**

_**Got to love you  
**_**Otherwise how can I have happiness?  
**_**Got to love you  
**_**Otherwise sadness fills me up  
**_**Got to love you  
**_**Otherwise I will lose my future**_**  
It's like I can't help myself and I feel like a loser  
But I'm having a splendid day**_

_I need your love everyday  
I'll let you know what I'm thinking  
I love you  
I want us to let to have a splendid life everyday  
You say 'I love you' everyday  
What exactly is true love?  
I love you  
How much do you really love me?  
Your words are faster than I thought_

**Will it be a little of helplessness?**  
_Is this a little bit too fast?_  
_**But the love you give me  
Let me develop the habit of dependence  
Fill the heart with the rhythm of love**_

_I need your love everyday  
I'll let you know what I'm thinking  
I love you  
I want us to let to have a splendid life everyday  
You say 'I love you' everyday  
What exactly is true love?  
I love you  
How much do you really love me?  
Your words are faster than I thought_

Singer and painter were breathing hard, trail of sweats were falling from their forehead. They looked at each other and could feel the intensified emotions that still lingered around them after such song. They barely noticed the loud cheering crowd or the man's praises.

"Well, well ladies you have done such wonderful work. It was truly marvelous!" he then walked over Natsuki and gave them two tickets. He winked at the singer. "Why don't you go and take her here? It is a lovely place."

Natsuki blushed furiously realizing the man knew about Shizuru and her. The painter looked at her questionably yet she just shook her head and both walked away holding each other hands.

The audience was soon leaving while the man kept watching the girls until they were out of sight. He then turned to a couple of shadows behind him.

"How was my work?" Reito said taking off his fake mustache and slowly stripping from the extra clothing.

"They were so into each other they didn't even recognize you! It was wonderful Reito-san!" Chie commented, clapping her hands. Yukino and the others were also there.

"I think I had the most dangerous work." Nao grumbled taking her hat and glasses off. "Thank God that Kruger was paying more attention to her girlfriend than at me. I swear I felt daggers at my back."

"I hate this match-making game, Brother." Adelle glared at the brunette who was busy talking to Yukino and planning the next step.

"Stop complaining, everything went as expected." Yuuto waved her sister off with a hand and kept talking to the other woman.

* * *

"Where does Natsuki plan to take me now?" Shizuru wondered looking at most of familiar and now closed shops.

"Well that man said a friend of his owned him a favor and told me this chef would be willing to cook a nice romantic dinner for us."

"It seems like Natsuki got her wish."

"Yeah…"

The two kept teasing each other, giggling happily and talking to one another until a loud scream interrupted them. Natsuki ran to investigate first, followed closely by Shizuru.

"Ers-chan!" Arika yelled when her blonde friend was tossed to the ground, but she soon followed.

"Yo-ou can't do that!" Erstin tried protesting in vain. She was kicked in the stomach again.

Two men in dark green suits smirked and laughed at the beaten girls only to find themselves punched and kicked soon after.

"Men who dare beat up on little girls are the worst sort of scum, and should not be shown mercy." Natsuki stated coldly. She cracked her knuckles and smirked. "I'll show you what happens to those men."

"You can't do that!" one of the men, a blonde, stuttered and showed her a paper. His hands were shaking, likewise his body. "We have rights!"

"Yeah! This place is ours to take!" the other, a boy with spiked green hair, said.

"This is Mai-san's place! You can't take it like that!" Arika protested while Shizuru and she helped Erstin.

"This place was bought by Marguerite-sama! She has the right to take it when she pleases!" the blonde man said.

Natsuki kicked them both in the face causing them to whimper in pain. "Doesn't mean you have the right to pick on them! Whoever your ugly boss is tell her to bring her own ass here next time if she plans to take something that is supposed to be hers." With that said, both men ran away afraid of being beaten further by the woman.

The singer turned to the other girls and smiled. She kneeled and looked at Erstin. "Are you alright? I am sorry, I couldn't run faster." The blonde shook her head, blushing and murmuring something inaudible. Natsuki then looked at the brunette. "How are you?"

"I am alright, Erstin-chan took most of the beating. Please don't worry about me." She reassured them. "You are amazing, just like Nina-chan."

"Nina-chan?" both of them asked at the same time only to hear another two voices.

"Ers!"

"Arika-chan! Erstin-chan!"

The painter blinked upon seeing what looked like a younger version of Natsuki and a busty redhead. However it wasn't untill her companion whispered a name did she notice another two figures running toward them.

"Natsuki…"

"Asuna…"

The singer didn't notice the bewildered look from the painter when this name was spoken.

* * *

Omake:

Natsuki: Why do I not like that ending –suspicious-

Shizuru: -nods- I agree it seems suspicious.

Rainee-chan: -whispering on the phone- yeah, I don't care. Any flight to another continent will do! I am in a hurry!

Nao: Ooohh Raineee-chaann where are youuuuuu?

Rainee-chan: Be right back! –runs-

* * *

I know too much fluff BUT i know you all love it...most of you anyway xDD

Read, Review and i hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: The beginning of the End

**Author's note:** Well –shrug- enjoy my dear readers! Sorry for the delay –nervous laugh-

**Kae: **Thanks for reviewing! Have fun with my new chapter! You will find out in your own X3

-sweatdrops- i almost forgot about it -sigh- -prays that they don't read this- THANKS CrazyNinjaPenguin and Tee for this lovely betaing! Oh and if you see something wrong -sweatdrops- might as well be my fault...kind of did some last minutes changes -sweatdrops-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome or Negima!? But I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD

* * *

**Chapter 9: The beginning of the end**

"Asuna, what are you doing here?" questioned Natsuki, walking closer to the double ponytailed woman. "I thought you would be at out of town?"

"I was, something unexpected happened." the other shrugged in response and went to help the busty redhead.

Natsuki looked at Negi but he just smiled sheepishly and followed after her friend. "Lovely…"

"Natsuki?"

"Oh! Shizuru I am sorry!" she had almost forgot about her companion. "Look, I know I promised the dinner and all but –"

The painter put a finger on her lover's lips to stop the unnecessary yet hilarious babble she sure was to come if her companion kept talking. Shizuru smiled softly and shook her head. "If Natsuki wants to help her friends its okay, our dinner can wait."

The singer beamed greatly still she didn't get to thank the other woman once a second redhead headed toward the couple.

"Are you Natsuki-san?" the busty redhead wondered, when the raven-haired woman nodded, she bowed gratefully. "Those men and Marguerite-san have really become really hard to deal. Thank you very much for rescuing the girls."

Natsuki frowned and asked once Shizuru detached her finger of the singer's mouth. "Does it happen usually?"

Mai shifted her eyes away from concerned emerald eyes and muttered almost inaudible. "Well…we do have some economic problems…"

"Hey, it's okay Mai. I had that old man and Negi helping us, after today surely things will be back to normal." the double ponytailed redhead said confidently as she hugged Mai from the shoulder with her left arm, then she pointed at the singer. "Besides, Natsuki can always help you."

"Asuna!" both Natsuki and Mai yelled, shocked and annoyed.

Asuna shrugged unaffected at the outburst. "What? Come on Natsuki, is not like you have never done a guardian job. You could spare some time teaching the girls self defense or something if needed."

"Well…"

"Or is the mighty, famous Natsuki Kruger too chicken, and fears she will accidentally lose a battle and ruin her career?"

"Like hell, Asuna! I can do this anytime I want. I'm just in the middle of my date, thank you very much but I can't think straight right now!"

Shizuru blushed at the blunt reply from her lover and tried hard not to giggle when she noticed the similar tomato face from the singer and the two redheads. "Natsuki could always spare some time for her friends, does she not think so?"

"Ah…well if you say so," the raven beauty agreed and looked at the redheads again. "Anyway, don't I suppose any of you will know who Tokiha Chef is will you? She kind of owes us a romantic dinner."

"Me!?" Tokiha Mai shouted, astonished as everyone stared at her.

"Oh…this…such a nice coincidence," Natsuki grumbled and sighed.

--

"Are you sure you don't mind?" the raven haired woman whispered, one hand covering her side of the mouth so the other woman will hear her and the others not.

"I believe, this is so much better. Does Natsuki do not think so?" the famous painter replied with a smile, not feeling the need to be as cautious as they were since obviously they were half ignored by their companions.

Both women looked pleasantly and intertwined their hands below the table. Nina and Erstin were whispering between them, a couple of blush and kisses, the image of a simple cute young couple. Next to them, Asuna and Negi were bickering about something trivial as usual. Further, in the kitchen Mai tried cooking their dinner with Arika asking 'twenty questions' and Mikoto sneaking around the redhead, trying in vain steal something to eat.

"I feel like home," Natsuki whispered quietly without meaning to. "I can still remember those days, when I was still here. Asuna and Negi haven't change at all and…I always tried, you know? Konoka always told me to not do it but I couldn't help but sneak to the kitchen and try to learn and take a bit of something she would be cooking. After this horrible accident, I never dared to go inside a kitchen without supervision." Shizuru's eyes widened for just a second before smiling at her lover. She squeezed the singer's hand. "I hope…just a silly thing but I really want something like this. I want this feeling with you in it, Shizuru."

"I'll be honored to be with Natsuki," the painter said and gave the singer a small kiss on the lips. "I love Natsuki a lot."

"And I love Shizuru very much too."

Their sweet moment soon was interrupted by seven pair of eyes staring at them.

"Awww Natsuki-channnnnnnnn that was sooooo cuteeeeeeeee!" Asuna half teased, trying to assure her long 'lost' friend how she approved and how happy she was for their relationship.

The raven haired woman narrowed her eyes at her redhead friend and muttered. "Shut up." She was being held back by Shizuru's hand tightly holding her own.

"Well food is ready! Let's not fight for now and enjoy it, alright?" Mai grinned cheerfully and gave Asuna a glare that said 'Behave or you-know-who will go after you' which effectively worked on her redhead companion. Asuna raised her hands in surrender, laughing nervously and helped settling everything else.

Everyone stared in awe at the delicious yet simple spaghetti with tomato sauce. Mikoto and Arika were the first ones to take their respective plates and took an awful lot of spaghetti. The others chuckled uncertainly as they gazed at the duo eyeing each other and hastily eating their food. Mai rubbed her temples with a smile on her face when she observed red spots on the girls' cheeks. Asuna and Negi began taking the others plates, serving them an average portion of spaghetti as Nina and Erstin poured respective drinks to the rest.

"Ah Tokiha-san this is really good!" the singer complimented before munching some more of her spaghetti blissfully.

"I must agree with Natsuki, it really is." the painter added, sipping her ice tea and then eating her portion.

"I told you, didn't I? You are the best chef ever Mai!" Asuna put in with a big goofy smile as she nudged the busty redhead ribs.

"Thank you, it's an honor receiving such praises from people like you." Mai barely whispered, blushing at the attention and smiling in satisfaction.

"Tokiha-san, we are only two normal beings with a little more talent than others. We are no different from anyone else, you shouldn't be so nervous." Shizuru said noticing the manner in which the busty redhead acted. She smiled once again, which in return was welcomed.

"Yeah, Natsuki is nothing especial here." Asuna teased once more.

"Hey!" the singer shouted indignantly and glared.

The rest of the group laughed at the exchange and soon every person was comfortable with each other. They ate and in between chatted a little. This of course prompted hilarious arguments between Asuna and Natsuki or sometimes, when they thought they were unnoticed, Erstin and Nina would be teased too. The singer looked at everyone and smiled, a warm feeling overtaking her.

"Do you feel it?" The raven-haired beauty asked quietly to her partner and then stared at crimson red eyes. "I want to share this feeling, this joy with you Shizuru for as long as forever."

"Natsuki is too sweet," Shizuru whispered back, feeling her heart beat faster and emotions overwhelming her.

"Only with you and for you," that being said, Natsuki took the painter's hand and kissed it sweetly, all the while staring at her lover.

--

It was too soon, too early and yet already the next day when unfortunately the couple had to leave and go back to their suits. They said their farewells, a little too sad but more contented than ever after such wonderful experience. Before both knew it, they were already in their bedroom changing clothes.

"Natsuki." Shizuru called out as she entered the room, having changed into a nightgown.

"Hmm?" the raven haired woman replied, buttoning her shirt once she had put her shorts, her back to the other woman.

"Asuna-san and Negi-san how long have you know them?" the painter asked as both of them sat next to each other on the bed.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" Natsuki wondered but chose to answer anyway. "Well, I met them in my early teenage years. They weren't really my friends, more like Konoka's. Of course that soon changed."

"Kono…ka?" Shizuru whispered so quietly that it was a miracle that her companion had heard her. The chestnut haired woman's thoughts soon drifted to her past. "_Could she be the same? Could this Konoka be Setsuna's Kono-chan?_" she thought, almost missing her newfound girlfriend talking to her.

"Yeah, she was you know. My first crush, the first person ever to show she cared for me after the death of my parents. I mean, we were only really good friends and all. Konoka was really one of the most important people to me." she clarified when Shizuru raised an eyebrow questionably. "She never stopped to amaze me with her determination and kindness. I really admired her for that."

"Konoka-san sounds like a very kind person."

Natsuki looked away and stared at the empty wall. Her eyes closed briefly before answering. "She was and it wasn't fair."

"What wasn't?" Shizuru asked and noticed the change in demeanor of the raven haired woman.

"Her death." the singer whispered painfully, her fist trembling from anger and grief.

The chestnut haired took her lover's hand and squeezed them to comfort her. "Life is not always fair Natsuki but that's why we fight, you know? That's the reason human beings keep fighting to live and try their best to live and overcome these unfair things."

"I love you." the singer said finally looking at cherry eyes with love and adoration.

"I love you too, my Natsuki," the chestnut haired painter ended it with a sweet yet passionate kiss before embracing the younger woman.

They stayed embracing for a while. Natsuki then moved slightly and settled on Shizuru's lap. This action made both woman smile and the painter began stroking the lovely raven locks.

"Will Natsuki mind telling me about this Konoka person? She sounds really important and I wish to know more. I should be really grateful to her, to have protected and cared for you all these years till we met."

"Of course."

--

"**I'm Natsuki Kruger, nice to meet you Konoe-sama****." a younger Natsuki stated and bowed in front of a younger Konoe Konoemon.**

"**Ara, who is she, grandfather?" Konoka asked curiously from behind the old man's leg.**

"**She is a friend, my dear Konoka," the man said and took her granddaughter between his arms. Then he whispered, "her parents had an accident and won't come back. Natsuki-chan is alone right now, will you help her?"**

"**She's like Set-chan?" the chocolate haired girl inquired fearfully, saying the name was still hard after such a hard exit.**

"**Yes, but much worse. Will Konoka help me?" Konoe asked with a small smile, knowing full well how affected the little girl was by Setsuna's abrupt departure.**

"**Of course!" Konoka beamed of happiness, and once out of her grandfather's arms, she rushed toward the unaware raven haired girl. "Nat-chan come follow me!" She took the girl's hand and dragged her away.**

"**Wai-t!" Natsuki never had a chance.**

**Both little girls kept running, well, it was more of Konoka tugging the other girl until they arrived at a fully grown Sakura tree. The raven haired girl stared amazed at such a rare sight as the coincidently now blooming cherries. She soon noticed that her companion was nowhere in sight.**

"**Konoka-san please be careful!" Natsuki shouted watching as Konoka climbed onto the tree.**

"**Oh please, Nat-chan shouldn't worry!" the chocolate haired girl replied, smiling widely as she sat on one of many of the long branches from the tree.**

"**Bu-ut if anything happens to Konoka-san–" **

"**Nat-chan is just like Set-chan!"**

**Natsuki blinked and the frowned at the sudden outburst. ****"Huh?"**

"**Nat-chan is so much like Set-chan. I wonder if you really aren't Set-chan in disguise." Konoka tilted her head to a side and put a finger on her chin.**

**However before further thoughtful thoughts could flow throw the little girl's head, a loud crack was heard. Chocolate and lime eyes widened in realization of what was about to happen.**

"**Konoka-san!" Natsuki rushed to the now falling Konoka. **

**A loud thud sounded and Konoka was saved just in time; unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the raven haired girl who tried hard not to cry in pain.**

"**Dummy! Dummy!" Natsuki shouted once her companion stood up from her backside.**

"**Ara, please forgive me. I didn't intend to make Nat-chan cry."**

"**Konoka-san shouldn't do this, what will I tell Konoe-sama if you were injured."**

**Konoka stuck her right pinky finger to her companion and grinned goofily. "If Nat-chan promises me she will call me 'Konoka' then I will be more careful." **

"**Really?" The raven haired asked still unsure but already having her left pinky finger around the chocolate haired girl's right finger.**

"**Yes!"**

**The girls began running around the Sakura tree, now joyfully laughing and playing. Of course, Natsuki did fall a few times as she began feeling the aftermath of Konoka falling on her.**

--

"But no matter how many times I kept warning her, that silly girl kept doing stupid things. Konoka was such a clumsy and good hearted person. She really made me mad sometimes even when it was accidently. I loved her but she didn't. Her heart always belonged to her Set-chan."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru noticed the bittersweet and guilty words coming from her lover and took Natsuki's hand tenderly, trying to ease the pain. She barely registered Setsuna's name. However a sudden double ring startled both women.

"Sorry," they said simultaneously and chuckled. Natsuki took out her cell phone and left the room to give herself and her companion privacy while Shizuru mouthed a 'thank you' before answering her own phone.

Outside of the room, Natsuki paced back and forth as she kept talking on her phone, "Is something the matter? Well, I didn't know I had to come." Another pause and the singer replied angrily, "I don't care what the media has to say. Let them rumor all they want." A pregnant pause. "Then keep them out! I won't have them stalking me and Shizuru." Another pause and infuriated reply, "Fine, I will do the best I can!" Natsuki sighed, and before hanging up, said, "Yukino…I thanks."

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Shizuru's smile slipped away when she noticed the familiar number and answered a little too nervous.

"F-a-ather?" It was the only thing the painter got to say before she let her phone slip after hearing her father's voice for a full minute. Tears began to shed from the creamy face of the chestnut haired woman. Shizuru was now trembling.

--

Two figures walked hand in hand by the streets. Suddenly the shorter of them stopped and stared at a TV screen from an electronic store's window.

"Hey, how about if we go to that store?" the taller figure asked and then noticed her distracted partner.

"Uh huh," the other figure replied distantly.

"Is something bothering you?" her companion asked, the other figure shook her head. "Then what's the matter?"

"She really did it," a barely female voice whispered. She turned to the other woman and smiled. "Natsuki fulfilled my promise, Set-chan."

Setsuna looked at the TV screen and her smile matched her lover as she saw Natsuki Kruger's concert at Kyoto singing 'Haunted'.

"Yes, she did, didn't she Kono-chan," Setsuna said and squeezed Konoka's hand. Both walked away quietly, knowing full well another long talk would come that night.

--

Omake aka Rainee-chan's 1/3 b-day gift to Natsuki:

Natsuki: -eyes twitched- The hell…

Rainee-chan: -goofy smile- Happy birthday Natsuki!

Shizuru: -blinks- well, this is strange…

Natsuki: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, IDIOT!?

Rainee-chan: My first gift to Natsuki is LOVE AND ANGST!

Natsuki: DURAN!

Rainee-chan: -blinks- GAHH! –runs away-

Shizuru: -blinks- Kiyohime, please go help Rainee-chan.

Everyone else: -sweatdrop-

Mai: I told her this was a bad idea.

Nao: You are just mad she didn't give you any major role here.

Mai: -grumbles-

--

-cough- well, yes I have around 3 little funny omakes as Natsuki's b-day gift and they will appear soon enough –cough-

Ok! I hope you enjoyed it! This was simple pure fluff and fun with a touch of drama at the end –evil laugh- review if you find wish or find worth it x3


	10. Chapter 10: A not so dead woman's wish

**Author's note:** Well, I can't think of anything to say besides thanking Tee and CrazyNinjaPenguin for betaing this chapter.

**Kae:** Yes, Kae they are alive.

Yes people, Konoka and Setsuna are alive –evil laugh-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome or Negima!? but I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD

**

* * *

Chapter 10: A not so dead woman's wish**

Konoka sat quietly on the small, leather couch inside their apartment. She stared expectantly at the nervous figure of her lover who strolled from side to side, avoiding her gaze. Setsuna finally stopped and closed her eyes for a few seconds before glancing at the brunette. Her lover smiled uncertainly and took the other woman's hand, squeezing it enough to reassure her. Setsuna welcomed the contact and gave a smile in return as she retreated from the room. Konoka blinked a few times once her lover was back.

Setsuna merely chuckled and sat next to the brunette, urging the young woman closer until the taller of them had achieved her desired position. Konoka began lifting the various magazines and newspaper that her lover had brought back, wondering what they were for. At last she noticed that many of them were about their death and certain important people.

"Set-chan?" Konoka asked tentatively as she felt the other woman snuggling on her neck.

Her companion didn't reply at first, instead choosing to hide in the warm of the brunette's neck. "I did some research about us and them," Setsuna whispered softly.

The other woman nodded as her eyes kept staring over the various articles discussing her and Setsuna's death. What really caught her eyes, however, were the magazines covers featuring Natsuki, her career interviews and her success, as well as that of another woman, who went by Shizuru Viola. A woman she was much familiar thanks to her lover. Konoka noticed the most recent article, one describing an outrageous encounter of a secret love between Natsuki and Shizuru.

The brunette sighed and finally asked, "Why?"

"It was about us at first," Setsuna began explaining, tightening her grip over the smaller woman. "I wanted to assure myself everything was right, that everyone including our best friends and families would truly believe our death. Then, however, I started to fear for them.

"One day as I kept searching for our supposed murderers, I found this article about Shizuru and remembered something..." She suddenly trailed off and took a deep breath before continuing. "I was reminded of the engagement I had with Shizuru. She and I, as I told you, were forced to this by her family. Shizuru didn't mind, of course, and I couldn't object much." Konoka began trembling once she recalled that awful day when Setsuna had told her about it. The taller brunette let their hands intertwine, comforting her lover. "Please forgive me, Kono-chan. Back then, I was still over-thinking things and almost forgot about you."

"It's ok, Set-chan."

"Well, as I was saying. When I remembered I began researching Shizuru. Then, after you told me about Kruger-san I did the same with her." Setsuna pointed at the magazine that had just been between the brunette's hands. "It wasn't till a few days that I found out about this."

Konoka turned and kissed Setsuna's lips gently, this time comforting the other woman. "She looks really happy; both of them do," Comprehension struck to her and she grinned. "You are worried about something, aren't you?"

Setsuna blushed faintly and nodded slowly, her eyes now focused on the magazine's cover. "My death didn't get her out of the engagement, Kono-chan."

* * *

The short, light-red haired woman sighed when she hung up her phone. She gazed at the occupants inside her room and sighed. "Lynette Viola has been seen with her daughter," Yukino stated as she sat on a couch next to Haruka.

Reito, Adelle, Yuuto, Nao, Chie and Mikoto along with the pair sat or knelt around the living room. Each of them had a sober look on their faces except for Nao who simply looked annoyed.

"Things will just get nasty now," the bass player commented taking a coke can and drinking it. "No one told us about that engagement."

Seven pair of eyes stared at the blond ex-sponsor suspiciously and expectantly. Yuuto merely coughed nervously and smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't supposed to divulge that."

Adelle, who was next to him, took him by the collar and glared. "What do you mean by that, **dear** brother?"

"The reason we have been playing cupid is because I'm trying to get Shizuru out of this engagement," Yuuto replied, impassive. "I can't say much but Setsuna's last wish was that."

"You have been working toward a dead woman's wish." Chie glanced at the blond before looking at everyone else. "I believe there's going to be complications soon enough. But I wish to continue helping, Yuuto-kun."

"I am the same," Haruka added firmly. "Since the beginning, I promised to help; however, now…I might not know Viola very much, still, I wish to do whatever I can."

"This is all easier said than done! The one that's going to get hurt the most is Natsuki. I won't let that happen!" Adelle shouted furiously. No one contradicted her or replied until the youngest of them stood up. The brunette's eyes widened when she saw Mikoto's gentle smile.

"Adelle-san must understand too, that Kruger-san is a person who can fight her own battles," Mikoto said softly and went to hug the astonished brunette. "Of all of us, no one understands Kruger-san as well as Adelle-san but we know and feel your pain. However if they are destined to be together, they will overcome this."

"You planned this from the start," Adelle whispered angrily and defeated at the same time. Her head held downcast, she sat back down.

Yuuto didn't answer right away instead chose to keep quiet for a few minutes before whispering to his sister, "Love is a painful lesson which must be learned and conquered by those who are true to their feelings. If they love each other, I believe they can beat anything."

"Even so, the price is too high."

No one said anything at Reito's words, all knowing full well that it was the only thing that hasn't been discussed. They knew and feared such knowledge.

* * *

The night was quiet, small shiny stars covered the sky and no moon was visible. A pair of lost jade eyes stared listlessly at Kyoto's night view as the gentle and cold breeze brushed a few locks of her long, black hair. Natsuki closed her eyes slowly and took a deep, almost exhaustive breath. When she opened her eyes, the raven-haired woman stared at her hands, gripping the stone edge of the balcony she stood at. Her head tilted upward and stared bemused at the sky, a frown accompanying her as it reflected her emotions.

"Shizuru," she whispered in a nostalgic tone before she marched back to the inside of the penthouse. Her eyes soon fell on the small wooden figure of her beloved. Natsuki knelt on the floor, her head rested on an arm she had placed on the table. She took the little figure tenderly and gripped it so strongly her hands trembled. "Where are you now, silly woman?" A single tear shed ran down her face before finally the singer let herself fall asleep.

In the meantime, the yearned chestnut haired woman stood nervously at Kyoto Station. Shizuru took various breaths and muttered to herself reassuring words but they didn't help, it just made the chestnut haired tremble horribly.

_"Shizuru, you are a bloody woman! Stop trembling already!"_ she scolded at herself but soon found herself whimpering internally. "_This is no use, why am I here again? Oh dear lord this is simply outrageous!" _The painter scanned around the crowded station once again, looking for a familiar figure and failing miserable. She sighed gloomily, thinking about a certain raven haired woman and hoping it would bright her now sorrowful night. "_The things I do for you, father."_ The chestnut haired closed her eyes and remembered the gentle and guilty words of the older Viola.

"She suddenly took the train! I couldn't stop her!" Shizuru's father exclaimed fearfully and somewhat girlishly. "Shizuru you must hide! No, I mean go for her! Who knows what your mother will do if left alone!? Shizuru!?"

_"Oh, I know what I will do to her once I see her,"_ she thought darkly as she had reluctantly left the safe and lovely penthouse where her singer would have entertained both of them and given her a marvelous night. She sighed when a cheerful voice called her.

"Hello, my dear daughter!" Lynette Viola greeted loudly, prompting curious stares from the people around her.

The tall, English brunette wearing casual clothes and a small bag on her back, strolled oblivious of the dark thoughts that her daughter was having toward her and just smiled like a silly girl. Shizuru had to suppress a flinch when her mother unexpectedly hugged her.

"Hello, mother," the painter greeted as indifferent as she could. The older woman chuckled at the clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable daughter. She raised an eyebrow and waited for Shizuru to guide her. The chestnut haired woman blinked a few times until she realized what had to be done. "Of course, please follow me, mother."

Lynette glanced at the Café curiously, and the painter couldn't help but wonder if she really was the woman's daughter. "_I must be adopted, yes definitely adopted,"_ Shizuru grumbled and started to drink her ice tea, with any luck it would calm her.

"Now this is a nice place." The brunette's cherry eyes gave one last look to their setting before staring at her daughter. "Are you wondering why I suddenly came?" her daughter merely raised an eyebrow in wonder and gave her the well known look that told her "surprise me, please I insist." The older woman took a magazine from her bag. "Will you mind explaining this to me?"

Shizuru's crimsons eyes widened in shock, first by the bitter and enraged tone of her mother then at the magazine cover. Somehow during their 'date' a reporter had found and taken various pictures of them. She grimaced internally once she read the cover's headline: "**FAMOUS SINGER KRUGER NATSUKI AND TALENTED PAINTER VIOLA SHIZURU SPOTTED INTIMATELY TOGETHER! FIND OUT ABOUT THEM AND THEIR SECRET LOVE!"**

Lynette waited patiently for an explanation of the scandalous article where various questions were asked about the relationship of her daughter and this raven haired woman, apparently a singer. "Well are you going to say something?"

"Is there anything to say?" Shizuru sighed and groaned in frustration. "I believe the photos say enough, mother."

"Then could you tell me, my dear daughter." Lynette's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why are you with this singer holding hands?"

"I didn't mean to do this, mother."

"Well that smile of yours says otherwise!" The older woman hissed and pointed at Shizuru's face in the photo. "You know better than this!"

"Well, forgive me, mother, but this is my life!" The chestnut haired replied a bit louder than she expected. Her fist were already clenching painfully as she glared at the older woman.

Lynette was taken aback by the painter's action for a moment but it was gone enough to remind her daughter of an important detail. "Shizuru you are engaged! Engaged for three bloody years already!"

"That wasn't my choice! Don't you dare bring something that you and they decided!"

"Then forgive me but the victim here will be Kruger because your future wife is waiting for you back in France!"

Both women glared spitefully at each other, luckily the café was half empty and people didn't pay mind to their argument. At last Shizuru looked away mournfully and the older woman shook her head slowly.

"You know better than this, daughter." Lynette said softly not liking the look in the younger chestnut-haired woman's eyes. "It has been decided long ago, we made a deal remember?"

The painter closed her eyes, trying to gradually recover herself. "It's not fair," she whispered painfully. "I was grieving, I wanted out." Shizuru looked at her mother. "How can you do this to me? Don't you see how happy I am right now?" Pointing the cover she took a deep breath before continuing. "Natsuki is my joy, mother."

"You promised, Shizuru." Lynette abhorred doing this, being the source of pain to her oldest daughter. "You promised to your grandfather."

Shizuru chuckled bitterly. "You wanted to do that, didn't you? From the very start you wanted to use it." The chestnut haired sighed, "I promised to marry Setsuna not her cousin!"

"Setsuna died Shizuru and legally speaking her cousin was your second choice if something like this happened," The brunette stated coldly but necessarily. "We are a family of traditions, daughter. Nonetheless, I have been open minded enough to choose a young lady for you. You have had more liberties than any other member of our family."

"Then I wish you didn't do that," the painter muttered as her eyes began being clouded by tears. "How can you expect me to leave someone I love for a total stranger?"

"You have met her, Shizuru."

"I love Natsuki, mother."

Lynette sighed and started to glance anywhere but those pleading crimson eyes. "I wish I could help you."

"Then help me! Help me when I need it most!" Shizuru begged desperately. "Do something mother."

"They won't like it but…" The older woman stared at her daughter for the longest minute she had ever done so. "You promised, Shizuru, even so, as your mother I will do this." Crimson eyes widened and looked incredulously at Lynette as the brunette explained her conditions.

"You can't," the painter whispered in disbelief after an extensive silence between. "You aren't helping at all!"

"This is the only way, dear."

Shizuru shook her head frantically and did what she had done years ago, she ran. She ran away, not caring about the people she bumped into or the worried yells of her mother. The painter soon vanished in the crowded city, leaving a heartbroken and defeated mother alone with two glasses of tea.

The chestnut haired woman panted slightly and fell to her knees, tears finally falling as she cried softly and alone. "This is not fair!" She shouted to the sky, unaware of her surroundings. "Why bloody hell!? What have I done for this to happen?!"

"If she loves you, then she will come back to you,_"_ Lynette's word echoed in her mind.

"But I don't want to do that, I don't want to hurt her, mother," Shizuru gripped her chest tightly, feeling a painful ache. "Please, I can't. Please not this, anything but this."

"You want out then this is the option. Three months, that's your limit," her mother sounded so harsh yet at the same time there was compassion in her voice. "You say you love her right? Then you will find each other later on. If she loves you, she will forgive you. If you love her, then show her how much by doing this."

Shizuru closed her eyes, fatigue taking over her. "Tell me what I must do, Natsuki," she mumbled and fell to slumber.

Shizuru lie on the soft, spiky grass. The breeze struck the chestnut hair covering her smooth face as it dried Shizuru's tears. She was sleeping, alone, in who knows where, her only company nature and an old Sakura tree near by.

* * *

Omake:

Natsuki: I don't like this…

Shizuru: -glares at Rainee-chan- I thought this was going to be happy ending?

Rainee-chan: -sweatdrops- it is…

Natsuki: How?

Shizuru: Yes, dear Rainee-chan, how?

Rainee-chan: -backs away slowly- Good question! –runs-

* * *

Erm…review if you wish xD I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Another way to say

**Author's note:** I'm sorry for the delay, let's just say this last two months are really packed and I have been very much busy. So I hope you enjoy the this final chapter. Oh, and for the anonymous critic I will just say this: ** I hope you aren't even reading this if you find my fic such an awful as you say. Frankly I don't care what you have to say about my work. If you hate it that much, just don't read it; is not like I am forcing you to actually read it. The only thing I will thank you for is motivating me to write the chapter to answer your critic.**

**Thanks CrazyNinjaPenguin and Tee for betaing this chapter. **

**Kae: **Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a reason for the engagement xD.

**Reference:**_  
__**Vielen dank:**_ thank you very much in German.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome or Negima!? but I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD I firmly declare 'Another way to say "I love you"' song and fic plot as entirely mine!

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Another way to say 'I love you'**

The sky was as clear as the sea yet suspiciously there was light without a sun. Birds chirping and the rustling of the tree's leaves could be heard but not seen. Two figures: one standing, the other sitting were the only beings seen in the vast, plain green grass. Steadily a gentle voice sang with passion:

_How can I say?__  
__Which way should I take?__  
__So many things and yet_

Natsuki sang softly as she gazed at Shizuru lovingly. The singer was dancing a little in front of her painter, who sat quietly on the grass. They exchanged pleasant smiles before the raven beauty continued:

_How __to say such words?__  
__How to express myself?__  
__When everything seems so lame?__  
_

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at the song's lyrics at which the singer merely shrugged sheepishly.

_I try to think__  
__Another way to say "I love you"__  
__I don't know how to say__  
__don't even know how to act_

_This is just another way__  
__to say "I love you"__  
__Another way to remind you_

Natsuki walked closer to her beloved and kneeled, her face coming closer to the other's until their lips were inches apart; she was now whispering the song to Shizuru. She caressed the woman's cheek and locked eyes with her.

_How much I love you__  
__how much I miss you when you leave__  
__see how special you are to me?_

_Another way to say "I love you" __  
__since I can't do anything better__  
__a poem is too cheesy__  
__words will no longer be romantic__  
__and my drawing is too awful to even try_

The couple kissed softly, passionately, tasting each other in the loveliest and most intimate way possible. Natsuki chuckled and took Shizuru's hand, kissing it tenderly as she guided the painter to stand up. She put both of her arms around the chestnut haired woman's waist as the other wrapped hers around her neck. They began dancing slowly, ignoring the silliness as Natsuki merely kept singing.

_I am not the best__  
__but this is my special way__  
__this is how I feel__  
__how much you are in my head__  
__simple yet better than "I love you"_

_Another way to say "I love you"__  
__Another way to remind you__  
__See how special you are to me?_

_No one but you__  
__this is only__  
__another way to say I love you__  
__another way to remind you__  
__just more than "I love you" __  
__and less then "I love you"_

The two kissed for a second time. Natsuki urged her partner by tightening the grip on her waist so they would be even closer together. Meanwhile the painter played with Natsuki's lovely black locks. Soon breath was needed and they separated, panting slightly.

"That was blinding, love," Shizuru praised with a soft British accent instead of her usual Kyoto-ben one. Her head was now resting on her partner's neck. A faint blush was visible as she closed her eyes, the effects of the kiss still intoxicated her.

The singer soon blushed too, gulping nervously at the hot breath around her neck. "Thank you," she stuttered out and began massaging the dark blonde locks of the painter.

This small gesture spread a goofy smile across Shizuru's lips as she accidently gave her entire weight to Natsuki, causing both of them to fall.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelped when her back painfully touched the grass with Shizuru on top of her, "God that…" trailed off once her gaze locked up with the painter's. The singer gulped, a faint blush began adorning her face as she stared at Shizuru's face which was now only inches away from her own.

Natsuki could feel the soft breaths coming from the chestnut haired woman. She could hear their united hearts beating with their proximity. Last but not the least, the singer saw the love glowing from the cherry eyes she had come to adore so much.

Slowly and tenderly the raven haired woman caressed Shizuru's dark blonde locks from the right side of her face. Natsuki used her free hand and put it behind the painter's collarbone and urged her down. Once again they kissed each other, this time taking their sweet time and showing their love for each other. It wasn't until their bodies reminded them about the need of oxygen that they separated again. Shizuru whimpered at the separation and choose to nestle on her beloved's neck. Natsuki merely chuckled, noticing how half of the painter's body was on top of her yet she didn't mind it, quite the opposite, she enjoyed it very much.

"Vielen dank," Natsuki whispered, caressing the chestnut's locks for a second time. "Thank you for everything, my love." The singer gave a hearty laugh when she heard the adorable purr Shizuru gave in reply.

Oblivious of their strange surroundings, of how everything began turning darker, Natsuki continued her monologue.

"I wish for every day to be like this, Shizuru," she commented wishfully and closed her eyes. She continued after letting out a joyful sigh, "You are such a wonderful person; lovable, a tease and vixen all at the same time but nonetheless you are someone incredible.

"I didn't lie, you know. I truly want us to have a sort of family-like in the future. I mean it doesn't have to be right now…but you know what I mean, don't you?

"Shizuru…my little lovely painter…I…" The singer trailed off as she no longer felt the weight on top of her. She blinked a few times and sat up. Natsuki looked at the gray surroundings around her and began panicking. "Shizuru!? Shizuru where are you!?" The raven haired woman stood up and began running around, searching for the one who had took her heart with her charming and brave demeanor.

The field began to obscure with the pass of each minute and the singer couldn't help but fear, not for herself, but for her painter. She called once again, desperation evident in her voice. "SHIZURU!" Natsuki fell on her knees, panting and coughing painfully but she kept calling for her beloved who never came. It wasn't long before she succumbed to exhaustion and fell to unconsciousness.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled as she woke from her sleep. Her heart was still rapidly beating as the residual of the frightening nightmare were yet to leave her. The singer looked around fearfully and hastily, it wasn't until she stood up that she noticed it.

Everything about the room was rather normal, but Natsuki's sharp eyes did recognize the small, insignificant differences. Firstly, she gazed at the fallen blanket on the floor then at the tightly gripped chibi wood-carved Shizuru that had not been left alone since her late night sleep. Her free hand went to her heart as she took deep breaths to steady herself. Finally, after the singer felt she was 'normal' enough, she stared at the closed bedroom door. She knew very well that last night, during her unexpected call, Shizuru had left the door wide open. Natsuki shook her head and tried thinking positively.

"Come on, it was just a bad dream. Don't get scared about such silly things." She thought yet her smile was forced, her pace was agonizingly slow and her own words didn't even sound reassuring enough. "This is it…you can do it Natsuki! Come on!" The singer took a deep breath and gradually turned the doorknob.

No squeak came from the door nor could quiet breathing be heard from the other side; there wasn't any indication of any activity coming from the inside. The silence was unbearable; all of the Natsuki's hope disappeared when she was greeted by an empty room. She felt her knees giving up; however, the sight of a small, well-folded piece of paper on top of the untouched bed stopped her. The singer rapidly went over to the bed and took the paper, ignoring the wooden box lying just a few centimeters away. Her jade eyes reflected disbelief, anger and a million other emotions. Soon she began feeling a too well known sensation, though she suppressed it and ran out of the room. Her last thoughts were Shizuru's soft voice recalling what she had written in the paper.

**"Natsuki,**

**Did you have pleasant dreams? Any naughty ones I should worry about with that mischievous smile I saw plastered in your face as you slept? I bet you are already blushing and muttering a German curse or something like that. What I would do to see your blushing one last time, even your smile would be worth it if I could..." **

The raven haired singer bypassed a few butlers and hotel guest as she got out from the elevator and walked straight toward the desk clerk. She took a deep breath before recognizing the bemused expression of the young man in front of her. "Shizuru Viola, she was living at the penthouse do you know where she is?" she asked.

The blond man blinked a few times before replying, "I am sorry but it can not be said."

"Do you know who the hell I am!?" Natsuki hissed and glared at the man dangerously. "I'm Natsuki Kruger!" She didn't sympathize with the clerk when he began apologizing. "I have no time for this. Do you know where Shizuru Viola is?"

"I believe she was taking a cab to Kyoto Station," the man stuttered out.

The raven beauty didn't waste another second and ran away. Soon enough she was on her bike and was rapidly driving to her destination, once again the letter's words invaded her thoughts.

**"By the time you have woken, I will have already left. There's nothing you or I can do to stop it. Please do not follow and don't feel it's your fault. I'm rather selfish though, wishing you will try to catch me, but it is hopeless... "**

Natsuki sped up once the green light was out as she thought, "I am going after you, idiot. I am not letting you go so easily."

Meanwhile at the station a gloomy chestnut painter waited patiently for her ride. Her thoughts soon drifted to the letter she had left for her once beloved.

**"I will always cherish our moments, Natsuki. My dear, dear beloved Natsuki, for one last time let me embrace the idea that you loved me, that it was possible between us and that you are still mine. I'm sorry, Natsuki."**

Tears streamed from her face as she gripped the wooden Natsuki as if her life depended on it. The only gift she had dared to take, the only thing she hoped the singer wouldn't mind. She soon stood up once she heard her ride. Shizuru took one last glance behind her, wishing for her raven beauty to appear yet there was no sight of her. The painter scolded her foolishness and walked away, disappearing into the crowd and possibly out of Natsuki's life forever.

A little further away the singer arrived at the Station, almost breathless and coughing she kept her gaze around the multitude, hoping to find her painter. Natsuki prayed and was thankful when she saw a familiar glimpse of familiar chestnut haired.

"Shizuru!" she called but the painter was too far away to hear her. "Shizuru!" Once again the singer ran for her beloved. It was a mystery how no one noticed the well known singer, still, Natsuki didn't mind at all; her thoughts were focused on her beloved.

It wasn't long enough before Natsuki found herself near where she had seen the chestnut haired woman; when her eyes set on the lonely and disheartening figure in one of the train's windows, she chose to run as fast as she could to try catching Shizuru's attention, fully disregarding the fact she had just bypassed the security guards.

"Shizuru!" the singer yelled but as soon as she was getting near, the train began moving. Already tired, Natsuki kept running hoping the painter would hear her or glance at her. "Shizuru! Shizuru come on!"

The raven haired singer kept shouting and she knew she couldn't stop, even if there were a couple of security guards behind her. She had a mission, and so kept calling for her beloved; nonetheless, Shizuru never glanced back. The painter, instead, stared the other way; Natsuki could barely watch as the chestnut haired woman embraced an unknown man desperately then cried over another woman who soon followed the blond. The sight broke Natsuki's last hope and she stopped running. Unnoticed by her, familiar figures stood in the shadows having watched the entire scene.

A heartbroken and defeated singer hanged her head down. She was forcefully dragged away by the guards and the only thing Natsuki could think of were the last lines of her once beloved's letter.

**"I won't ask you to forgive me for my actions, neither will I wish you to forget everything we have been through. At the very least, please remember: I love you, Natsuki. You took my heart the day you sang to me.**

**Always yours,**

**Shizuru Viola"**

For a second time in her life Natsuki Kruger tasted betrayal from the one she believed was her dearest.

**The End**

* * *

Leave a review if you wish, I wouldn't mind hearing your opinion. Also, there's a reason for everything that had happenned so please don't assume too much.


	12. Preview of sequel

**Author's note:** This is a preview since everyone actually made want to. All I can say is that a week or so will be enough before the actual fic is out. Also this is unbetaed…so –shrug- and was written in a haste so –shrug- sorry for the bad grammar if so? xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome or Negima!? but I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD I don't own "sorry"…its from the Jonas Brothers bleh like I wanted to own it.

* * *

**Preview of sequel: Sometimes "sorry" is not enough**

**Broken hearts and last goodbyes**

**Restless nights by lullabies**

**Helps make this pain go away**

**I realize I let you down**

**Told you that I'd be around**

**Building up the strength just to say**

"Things weren't suppose to happen like this!" Adelle yelled angrily to the group. "When do you plan on doing something?!"

Yuuto sighed, feeling the piercing hateful glare of her sister, "Do you not trust Ms. Kruger to hold herself up?"

"You haven't even seen her! She might show everyone the carefree attitude but she is dying inside."

"The one who can truly amend everything is still incapable of coming."

"Why? Why does she have to do everything!? Why must Natsuki be the one enduring such hardships!"

Adelle sobbed and turned to Yukino for comfort. The short haired light redhead soothed her sympathetically. Her gaze then turned curiously at Yuuto.

"Sometimes things happen, sometimes we can't help it." The blonde man stated, rubbing his temple tiredly when Mikoto and Chie hugged him for support. "Sometimes is just not enough."

**I'm sorry**

**For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep**

**It's all me**

**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**

**But you are already on your own way**

* * *

The chestnut haired sighed tiredly when she had finally arrived on to the rooftop and inhaled the fresh sea air of the city.

"She still has two week, daughter." Lynette Viola finally spoke once she noticed Shizuru relaxing. A little startled at the statement, the painter's eyes showed a glimpse of hope and surprise to her mother. "Do not give up hope, is something you must not let go."

"My heart is broken in pieces, the love of my life is who knows where and within this two weeks my fiancé will be back to choose our wedding day. Forgive me mother if I don't hope." Shizuru replied harshly and covered her emotions with a well known mask again.

"It wasn't supposed to take this long."

"It has been done and I can't do anything because I have put my word on the line," slowly the painter began walking away, "Sometimes I hate myself for being such a prideful person. If I weren't, I could easily go back on my word and pursue my beloved."

"I'm sorry, daughter."

"Sorry won't erase the actions I have done, my dear mother." Shizuru whispered coldly and finally left her mother alone with the one last haunting sentence. "Sorry won't bring back my love to forgive and forget the past so easily."

**Filled with sorrow, filled with pain**

**Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain**

**And I know you're going to walk away**

**Leave me with the price to pay**

**Before you go I wanted to say**

**Yeah**

* * *

Shizuru's cherry blood eyes widened as Natsuki approached her. She could feel her heart beating faster and gulped nervously; waiting for a response from the other woman once said person stood in front of her.

The singer smiled pleasantly at the chestnut haired and held her hand out with a slight bow. "My dance, Shizuru?" she requested quietly and the painter couldn't help but nod as she took the offered hand. Never did she notice how forced it seemed.

"You are gorgeous tonight." Natsuki complimented with a charming smile as they began dancing. The painter blushed profoundly before stuttering out a thank you.

**That I'm sorry**

**For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep**

**It's all me**

**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**

**But you are already on your own way**

Steadily the world disappeared for Shizuru as she gracefully enjoyed her dance with Natsuki. The spotlight was on them yet the painter barely registered it and instead leaned on the raven haired shoulder. However Natsuki had other plans since she took the smooth chin of the painter's face with her right hand. She chuckled when a faint blush graced her companion's face. Shizuru leaned forward once she deducted what her beloved planned. Their lips met briefly before Shizuru closed her eyes. She never saw the pitiful jade eyes.

A soft gasp from the painter when the kiss ended.

Then a look of disbelief.

**I can't make it alive on my own**

**But if you have to go then please girl **

**just leave me alone **

'**Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways **

**Begging you to stay**

**If it isn't too late**

Shizuru's heart broke at the empty glare her beloved possessed. The raven haired singer shook her head, letting go of her hand and slowly retreating to a safer distance from the other woman. Registering the singer's action, the painter hastily took her arm and held it firmly. Unmoved jade eyes gazed at pleading bloody cherries one.

"Sometimes it's not that easy, Shizuru." Natsuki whispered, void of emotions, she took the chestnut haired arm off herself and walked away. "Sometimes 'sorry' is not enough."

**I'm sorry**

**For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep**

**It's all me**

**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**

**But you are already on your own way**

**But you are already on your own way**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Well...all I can say is that CrazyNinjaPenguin has the chapter already. It is just a matter of time for it to be out. Enjoy this preview for now x3


End file.
